Wahre Liebe
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Gilbert arbeitet in einem Krankenhaus in Halifax. Er sucht nach der wahren Liebe in seinem Leben.
1. Default Chapter

Wahre Liebe  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war ein kalter und nebliger Novembermorgen, als Gilbert sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus machte. Sein Apartment war nur wenige Blocks entfernt, weshalb er meist zu Fuß zur Arbeit ging. Die Straßen von Halifax waren jetzt, um sieben Uhr morgens, noch wie leer gefegt. Um halb acht begann seine Schicht. Gilbert liebte seine Arbeit und er war ein guter Arzt.  
  
Seit drei Jahren arbeitete er schon im Kreiskrankenhaus von Halifax und so sollte es auch weiterhin bleiben, da war es sich absolut sicher. Was sein Privatleben betraf, war er sich jedoch überhaupt nicht sicher. Er war schon mit vielen Mädchen ausgegangen, aber keine von ihnen schien die Richtige zu sein. Seit mehr als einem Jahr ging er des öfteren mit Christine Stuart aus, sie war die Tochter von Dr. Stuart und bildhübsch. Christine war sehr nett und Gilbert mochte sie, aber liebte er sie auch? In letzter Zeit dachte er viel über diese Frage nach. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr die entscheidende Frage fürs Leben stellen sollte. Christine war nett, hübsch und intelligent. Aber wollte er wirklich den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen? Er wusste, dass Christine auf seine Frage wartete, doch er hatte es bisher einfach nicht fertig gebracht. Gestern Abend hätte er ihr die alles entscheidende Frage, beinah gestellt. Sie waren nach dem Essen noch durch den Park spaziert und im betörenden Mondschein hatte alles so einfach ausgesehen. Aber plötzlich hatten ihn wieder diese Zweifel befallen und er hatte geschwiegen. Hätte er wirklich Zweifel, wenn er sie wahrhaft lieben würde? Gilbert verscheuchte all die wirren Gedanken, als er nun die Auffahrt zum Krankenhaus hoch lief. Er würde später darüber nachdenken.  
  
Wie gewöhnlich herrschte bereits eine rege Geschäftigkeit in dem alten Backsteingebäude. Die Krankenschwestern, die ihm entgegenkamen begrüßten ihn. Gilbert war recht beliebt bei den Schwestern, was zum einen daran lag, dass er immer nett und freundlich war, aber auch an seinem guten Aussehen. Obendrein war er noch Junggeselle und die eine oder anderen malte sich noch Chancen bei ihm aus, obwohl Gilbert nie dazu Anlass gab. Er öffnete die Tür zur Station im zweiten Stock und Martha Camps kam ihm lächelnd entgegen. "Guten Morgen, Martha." "Guten Morgen, Dr. Blythe." Martha war die Oberschwester und sie tat ihre Arbeit stets pflichtgemäß und freundlich. Sie konnte gut mit den Patienten umgehen und hatte sowohl Schwestern, als auch Ärzte fest im Griff. Jeder respektierte die mollige, kleine Oberschwester. Ihr Haar, das bereits einige graue Strähnen zeigte, trug sie immer ordentlich unter ihrem Häubchen aufgesteckt. Ihre Schwesterntracht war immer makellos. "Irgendwas neues?" fragte Gilbert und Martha folgte ihm in seine Arztzimmer. Sie hielt einige Patientenkarten in der Hand und während Gilbert seinen weißen Arztkittel anzog, berichtete sie ihm, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war. "Eigentlich war nichts besonderes, das übliche. Mrs. Shivers Fieber ist ein wenig angestiegen und Mr. Fouler klagte über Kopfschmerzen, bis Dr. Piller ihm ein Schlafmittel verabreicht hat. Sonst war es ruhig. Auf 22c haben wir allerdings einen Neuzugang." Interessiert blickte Gilbert auf. "Gestern Abend ist die Patientin eingeliefert worden. Eine junge Lehrerin aus Hopetown. Sie hat sich den Knöchel gebrochen und Dr. Piller hat noch den Verdacht auf eine Gehirnerschütterung geäußert. Das lustige dabei ist nur die Art, wie es passiert ist." Marthas Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Es musste Martha wirklich amüsiert haben, denn es war sonst nicht ihre Art, sich über die Missgeschicke ihrer Patienten, lustig zu machen. "Stellen sie sich vor, sie ist von einem Lattenzaun gestürzt." "Von einem Lattenzaun?" Verwundert schüttelte Gilbert den Kopf. "Irgendwie haben ihre Schüler sich Mutproben füreinander ausgedacht und sie wollte dem ganzen ein Ende setzten. Die Schüler wollten unbedingt wissen, ob es jemand fertig bringt, auf einem Lattenzaun zu balancieren. Also nahm sie ihnen das Versprechen ab, mit den Mutproben aufzuhören, wenn sie es ihnen zeigte. Leider war der Zaun am Ende schon recht wackelig und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Dabei fiel sie so unglücklich, dass sie sich den Knöchel brach und mit dem Kopf ein wenig aufschlug." "Das ist wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte. Eine balancierende Lehrerin, " lachte Gilbert. "Ich werde wohl als erstes nach ihr sehen. Dieser Miss....Wie heißt sie Martha?" "Miss Shirley, " beendete Martha den Satz. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Zimmer 22c lag am Ende des Ganges. Im dem Zimmer war es ein wenig dunkel, denn die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Was wohl daran lag, dass Dr. Piller den Verdacht einer Gehirnerschütterung hatte und der Patientin Ruhe verordnet hatte. Mit einem freundlichen: "Guten Morgen", trat Gilbert an das Bett und sah auf das Krankenblatt das am Fußende befestigt war. Als er aufsah sah er eine junge, hübsche Frau mit rotem Haar, das in langen Wellen über ihre Schultern wallte. Am meisten beeindruckten ihn jedoch ihre Augen. Noch nie hatte Gilbert so schöne grau-grüne Augen gesehen. Das besondere an ihnen war, dass sie irgendwie zu glitzern schienen.  
  
"Guten Morgen", erwiderte die junge Frau und lächelte ihm matt zu. "Ich bin Dr. Blythe, ihr behandelnder Arzt. Wie geht es ihnen heute Morgen?" "Eigentlich ganz gut, bis auf meinen Fuß." "Keine Kopfschmerzen? Kein Schwindel?" fragte Gilbert und begann ihren Puls zu fühlen. "Nein, nichts dergleichen. Müssen diese Vorhänge wirklich zu gezogen sein? Es ist so deprimierend, wenn man nicht mal aus dem Fenster sehen kann. Da hilft einem selbst die blühendste Phantasie nichts." Deprimiert sah sie zum Fenster. Gilbert lacht über ihre Bemerkung und meinte: "Wenn sich Dr. Pillers Verdacht auf eine Gehirnerschütterung nicht bestätigt können wir die Vorhänge wieder öffnen. Man hat von hier einen wundervollen Blick auf den Park." Sie strahlte ihn an: "Denn werde ich mir solange vorstellen, wie der Park aussieht. Bestimmt hat es Birken und Kastanien darin." Gilbert lächelte breit. Er fand Gefallen an dieser jungen Lehrerin. Irgendwie war sie recht außergewöhnlich, aber auf eine nette Art. "Es gibt sogar ein richtiges kleines Birkenwäldchen darin. Birken gefallen mir ganz besonders." Antwortete er ehrlich. "Mir auch, ich mag alle Bäume. Aber Birken am allermeisten. Ihr weißer Stamm lässt sie so elegant aussehen, " ihre Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an. Auf ihrer Nase bemerkte er plötzlich einige Sommersprossen und irgendwie wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie eine außergewöhnlich hübsche Nase hatte. Er hatte den Sitz der Schiene an ihrem Bein kontrolliert und nickte zufrieden. Alles war in bester Ordnung. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Wenn bis heute Mittag keine Kopfschmerzen oder sonstige Beschwerden auftreten, kann eine der Schwestern die Vorhänge wieder aufziehen." Mit Freude bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen fröhlich zu glitzern begannen. Es gefiel ihm, wenn er ihr eine Freude machen konnte.  
  
Sein Blick streifte über ihren Nachttisch und er erblickte dort ein kleines Büchlein, dessen Einband schon ziemlich abgegriffen war. "Mit dem Lesen sollten sie aber vorsichtshalber noch ein bisschen warten. Wir wollen es nicht übertreiben, " mahnte er lächelnd. Anne bemerkte seinen Blick auf ihr Buch und lächelte: "Oh nein, ich brauche dieses Buch nicht zu lesen. Ich kenne jedes Wort darin auswendig. Es klingt vielleicht albern, aber ich möchte es einfach nur in meiner Nähe haben. Es hat schon so einiges mitgemacht, " sie griff nach dem Buch und strich behutsam über die eine Ecke, an der ein Stück fehlte. "Ich habe es schon, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen bin. Es ist ein Erbstück und ich hänge sehr daran. Aber zu lesen brauch ich es wirklich nicht." Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu rezitieren:  
  
Weiden, Espen, silbern sirren. In dem Flusse Lichter flirren. Der seit Zeiten ohne irren, um die Insel fließt hinunter, zu dem Schlosse Camelot.  
  
Vier Mauern grau, vier grau Türme, trotzen bunter Blütenstürme, in der Insel Stille weilte, die Lady von Shalott.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen und ihre Wangen röteten sich. Auf einmal fragte Anne sich, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Wieso begann sie einfach ein Gedicht vor ihm zu rezitieren? Wahrscheinlich dachte er, sie sei vollkommen verrückt. "Entschuldigung", stammelte sie und wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. "Bestimmt haben sie besseres zu tun. Als mir hier zu zuhören. Ich...ich entschuldige mich." "Das ist Tennyson", sagte Gilbert einfach nur. "Die Lady von Shalott ist eines seiner besten Gedichte." Überrascht blickte Anne auf: "Sie kennen Tennyson?" "Natürlich, er ist einer meiner Lieblingsdichter." Anne lächelte sanft. Dr. Blythe hatte ihr sofort gefallen, doch jetzt wusste sie, dass er eine verwandte Seele war. "Mhmmm", von der Tür her war ein Räuspern zu vernehmen und beide drehten sich überrascht um. Martha stand in der Tür und hielt einige Krankenakten in der Hand. "Entschuldigen sie, Dr. Blythe aber es ist Zeit für die Visite." Merkte sie vorsichtig an. "Äh...ja, natürlich, " sagte Gilbert und nickte ihr zu. "Ich komme gleich Martha." Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkte, dass er sich schon fast eine halbe Stunde lang hier aufgehalten hatte. Die Oberschwester nickte und schloss die Tür. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie aufgehalten habe", sagte Anne und legte das Buch beiseite. "Es war mir eine Freude, Miss Shirley." Er ging zu Tür und sah sich noch einmal lächelnd um, bevor er die Tür schloss. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Als er gegen Mittag in seinem Arztzimmer saß und einige Krankenblätter durchsah, kam ihm plötzlich wieder Tennysons Gedicht in den Sinn. Er konnte Annes klare und liebliche Stimme hören, als sie die ersten zwei Strophen rezitiert hatte. Diese Miss Shirley war wirklich bemerkenswert. Er hätte jedoch nicht sagen können warum.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug. Ein Patient mit einer akuten Blinddarmentzündung erforderte Gilberts ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Es war bereits 18.00 Uhr, als schließlich sein Dienst beendet war. Er hatte sich bereits umgezogen, aber er entschied sich nochmals Zimmer 22c aufzusuchen. Irgendwie wollte er noch mal mit Miss Shirley sprechen. "Guten Abend, Miss Shirley", lächelnd trat er ins Zimmer. Die roten Haare waren nun zu einem Zopf geflochten. Erneut wurde ihm bewusst, wie hübsch sie doch war. "Dr. Blythe! Haben sie noch keinen Feierabend?" fragte sie lächelnd zurück. "Ich wollte gerade gehen. Aber ich dachte mir, dass ich noch mal kurz bei ihnen reinschaue. Wie geht es ihrem Fuß?" "Danke, soweit ganz gut. Ich hab auch nicht gelesen!" Verschmitzt sah sie ihn an. "Eine Frage hätte ich jedoch..." Sie zögerte kurz. "Fragen sie nur." Ermunterte Gilbert sie. "Wie...wie lange werde ich wohl hier bleiben müssen? Es ist nur...nun ja. Die Schulleitung wird für die Kosten hier aufkommen, da der Unfall in der Schule passiert ist. Aber ich möchte sie natürlich nicht unnötig belasten, da. da ich ja selber an dem Unfall schuld war..." Nervös spielte sie an ihrer Bettdecke herum. "Im Moment kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, wie lange. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen darüber. Wieso sind sie überhaupt auf den Lattenzaun gestiegen?" Annes Wangen röteten sich leicht: "Ich bin manchmal leider ein wenig zu impulsiv. Jemand hat mal gesagt, das würde an meinen Haaren liegen und ich glaube er hatte recht." Sie lachte und warf ihren roten Zopf nach hinten. "Impulsivität kann aber manchmal auch sehr nützlich sein", gab Gilbert zu bedenken. "Sicher, aber nicht wenn es sich dabei um solche Albernheiten wie das balancieren auf einem Lattenzaun handelt. Miss Brook hat gemeint sie würde alle Hoffnung aufgeben, dass ich mich ändern würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich noch mit 60 so albern sein, wie heute." Sie lachten beide und schließlich verabschiedete Gilbert sich. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Die erste Woche verging und Gilbert und Anne unterhielten sich ziemlich oft. Manchmal sah Gilbert in seiner Mittagspause bei ihr herein. Es fiel ihm unendlich leicht, mit ihr zu reden. Sie sprachen über alles Mögliche und verstanden sich bestens. Gilbert fiel jedoch auf, dass Anne nie Besuch bekam. Sie reden zwar viel miteinander aber trotz allem wusste er noch recht wenig von ihr. Anne unterrichtete in einem Waisenhaus in Hopetown. Doch warum sie niemand von besuchen kam, wusste er nicht. Er erkundigte sich bei Martha, ob sie mal mitbekommen habe, dass Miss Shirley Besuch bekommen hätte. Doch Martha schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Nein! Mir ist niemand aufgefallen. Obwohl ich das ziemlich seltsam finde, wo sie doch eine so nette junge Dame ist." Ja, es war wirklich seltsam. Gilbert beschloss, sie einfach danach zu fragen.  
Anne bemerkte ihn nicht sofort, als er ins Zimmer trat, denn sie war vollkommen in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Sie saß im Bett und schrieb eifrig, die Blätter vollbeschriebenen Seiten lagen ein wenig verstreut auf ihrer Bettdecke. Gilbert beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang still. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und hing ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schien alles um sie herum vergessen zu haben. "Was schreiben sie da bloß die ganze Zeit?" fragte Gilbert lächelnd. Erschrocken sah Anne auf, ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht und hastig begann sie die Seiten auf einen Stapel zu packen. "Nichts...ich meine nichts besonderes", antwortete sie hastig. "Ich...ich versuche nur meine Gedanken auf Papier zu bringen." Sie legte die Seiten beiseite und lächelte. "Ich hab nun manchmal meine literarischen Träume. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass es mir wirklich je gelingen wird ein Buch zu schreiben. Eben noch war der Gedanken gut, doch in Worte gefasst, klingt er irgendwie hölzern und nicht so, wie ich ihn mir erträumt habe." Sie lachte und strich die widerspenstige Haarsträhne zurück. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass sie eine Schriftstellerin sind." "Ich bin noch keine Schriftstellerin. Aber ich wäre es gerne." Gab Anne offen zu. Ein Blatt Papier, das sie übersehen hatte, war vom Bett heruntergerutscht und lag auf dem Boden. Gilbert bückte sich danach und hob es auf. Er sah auf die hübsche Handschrift und strich vorsichtig eine Ecke glatt. "Bitte nicht lesen!" Rief Anne laut aus. Er lachte über ihren Ausruf und reichte ihr das Papier. "Haben sie solche Angst, jemand könnte es lesen?" Anne senke beschämt den Blick: "Ein wenig schon. Ich befürchte, dass es viel zu sentimental ist." "Das glaube ich nicht. Ich schätze, sie schreiben wundervolle Geschichten." Nichts an seiner Stimme klang unehrlich und Anne lächelte ihn dankbar an. Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich regelrecht gefangen von ihren grau- grünen Augen. "Äh... ich denke sie werden in den nächsten Tagen bald mal aufstehen können. Es sollte ihnen möglich sein, mit Krücken zu laufen, " wechselte er rasch das Thema. "Wirklich?" Rief Anne begeistert aus. "Sie müssen wissen, ich bin es allmählich leid, immer nur im Bett zu liegen." "Sie haben sich gut erholt, es spricht nichts dagegen. Ich wollte sie noch etwas fragen, Miss Shirley." Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und sah sie an. "Warum besucht sie eigentlich niemand?" "Wer sollte mich den besuchen?" Fragte Anne und sah ihn erstaunt an. "Na, die meisten Leute bekommen Besuch von ihrer Familie oder ihren Freunden." "Ich habe zwei sehr gute Freundinnen aus meiner College Zeit, doch eine befindet sich in Japan und die andere ist in den Westen gegangen." Erklärte Anne. "Aber was ist mit ihren Eltern?" Fragte er verwundert weiter. "Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich bin eine Waise, sie starben, als ich drei Monate alt war." "Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir leid, dass ich so dumm gefragt habe. Aber ich möchte einfach gerne mehr von ihrem Leben wissen." Anne lachte zaghaft: "Es gibt nicht viel über mein Leben zu wissen. Meine Eltern habe ich nie gekannt. Aufgewachsen bin ich an verschiedenen Orten. Mal war ich bei irgendeiner Familie und mal wieder im Waisenhaus. Das ging immer so hin und her. Zuletzt bin ich dann im Waisenhaus geblieben. Ich habe mein Lehrexamen abgelegt und seit dem unterrichte ich in Hopetown, wo auch ich einige Zeit meiner Kindheit verbracht habe. Ich weiß, wie das Leben als Waisenkind ist und ich möchte meinen Schülern und Schülerinnen zumindest ein bisschen Freude ins Leben bringen. Mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht von mir zu erzählen. Erzählen sie mir lieber, woher sie kommen? Ich meine wo leben ihre Eltern?" "Ich komme von Prince Edward Island. Genauer gesagt aus einem kleinen Dorf namens Avonlea?"  
  
"Avonlea?" Anne starrte ihn mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck an. Gilbert nickte und fragte sich, was sie daran so seltsam fand. "Ich war schon einmal in Avonlea", ihr Gesicht nahm plötzlich einen verträumten Ausdruck an und sie blickte abwesend aus dem Fenster. Es schien, als sei sie mit ihren Gedanken plötzlich meilenweit entfernt von ihm. "Sie waren in Avonlea? Wann denn?" fragte Gilbert erstaunt. "Vor vielen Jahren. Kennen sie Matthew und Marilla Cuthbert von Green Gables? Ich hätte beinah dort gelebt. Aber dieser Traum sollte nicht Wirklichkeit werden. Die Cuthberts wollten damals ein Waisenkind bei sich aufnehmen." "Ja, davon hab ich mal gehört. Meine Mutter hat es mir mal erzählt." "Es war leider alles nur ein Missverständnis. Denn sie wollten einen Jungen und ich war leider ein Mädchen, " sie blickte jetzt zu ihm auf und die Traurigkeit die er aus ihrer Stimme und ihren Augen entnehmen konnte, schnitt ihm ins Herz. Er wollte sie nicht traurig sehen. "Oh, tut mir leid das zu hören." "Ich habe einen wunderschönen Tag auf Green Gables verbracht und ich habe es nie vergessen. Jede Kleinigkeit habe ich versucht in Erinnerung zu behalten. Ich lebte danach einige Zeit bei den Blewetts. Wenn der Tag bei Mrs. Blewett dann mal wieder furchtbar war, habe ich mich mit der Erinnerung an Green Gables getröstet. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn ich dort aufgewachsen wäre. Wissen sie zufällig wie es den Cuthberts geht?" Fragte sie und die Traurigkeit war plötzlich wieder aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. "Ja, ich kannte die Cuthberts. Mr. Cuthbert starb bereits vor vielen Jahren und auch Miss Cuthbert ist letztes Jahr gestorben." "Oh, sie waren beide trotz allem sehr nett zu mir. Besonders in Mr. Cuthbert habe ich sofort eine verwandte Seele gefunden." Erneut blickte sie aus dem Fenster. "Eine verwandte Seele? Was meinen sie damit?" Gilbert musste lächeln. "Jemanden mit dem man sich auf anhieb versteht. Der die Gedanken des anderen verstehen kann." Gilbert lächelte sie an: "Was meinen sie, bin ich eine verwandte Seele, Miss Shirley?" Er versuchte sie zu necken und sah fragend an sich herab. Einen Moment lang schwieg sie und dann sagte sie: "Ja, sie sind eine verwandte Seele, Dr. Blythe. Das habe ich vom ersten Moment an gewusst." Gilbert sah sie an, mit ihren grau-grünen Augen, die so wunderschön glitzerten Das rote Haar, die hübsche Nase und natürlich jede einzelne Sommersprosse fiel ihm auf. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich heftig in seiner Brust und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie liebte. Ja, er war verliebt in diese seltsame Miss Shirley und jetzt wusste er, dass er das bereits im ersten Augenblick gewesen war, als er sie gesehen hatte. Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment lang. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht: "Es freut mich, dass zu hören." Anne lächelte zurück und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. "Nun, ich...ich muss zurück an die Arbeit." Versuchte Gilbert seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. "Wir sehen uns." Sein Herz klopft immer noch, als er die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. Aber er war glücklich. Es schien, als könnte Miss Shirley auch ihn leiden. Eine verwandte Seele, war für ein netter Gedanke. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
"Guten Morgen, Miss Shirley", rief Dorothy und zog die Vorhänge auf. Dorothy war eine nette junge Krankenschwester, mit blondem Haar und einem hübschen Gesicht. "Guten Morgen, Dorothy." Anne richtete sich langsam im Bett auf. "Haben sie gut geschlafen, Miss Shirley?" Anne nickte. "Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Traum Dorothy." "Erzählen sie ihn mir?" Seit Anne hier war, lauschte Dorothy mit Hingabe all ihren Geschichten und Träumen. Sie setzte sich an ihr Bett und sah Anne erwartungsvoll an. "Es war nichts besonderes, ich habe nur geträumt, dass mein Buch veröffentlicht wurde." "Sie haben Recht, was für ein wundervoller Traum. Sie werden bestimmt noch mal berühmt Miss Shirley." Dorothy begann die Decke glatt zu ziehen und schüttelte Annes Kissen auf. "Ich weiß nicht Dorothy. Ich glaube für ein Buch braucht es mehr, als nur eine nette Geschichte." "Das können sie. Ich weiß es. Übrigens, Dr. Blythe hat gesagt, dass sie heute aufstehen dürfen. Er will aber später selber zu ihnen kommen." "Oh, ich freu mich schon darauf. Ich meine natürlich, dass...dass ich aufstehen darf." Stammelte Anne plötzlich, weil sie Angst hatte, dass Dorothy das falsch verstehen könnte. Dorothy lächelte breit, als sie ihre Verlegenheit bemerkte: "Viele Patientinnen und auch einige Schwestern mögen Dr. Blythe sehr. Wie könnte man auch nicht, er sieht auch wirklich gut aus." Dorothy zwinkerte ihr zu. "Nein, Dorothy, sie glauben doch nicht das ich... das ich..." stammelte Anne weiter. "Miss Shirley, was ich sagen wollte war, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass sich Dr. Blythe ganz besonders um sie kümmert. Ich weiß er kümmert sich gut um alle seine Patienten. Er ist wirklich ein sehr guter Arzt. Aber es ist irgendwie auffallend, wie sehr er sich um sie kümmert. Ich glaub er mag sie wirklich." Annes Wangen röteten sich bei ihrer Bemerkung. "Dorothy!" Doch Dorothy winkte nur ab und ließ das Thema ruhen.  
  
Am Mittag hätte eigentlich Gilbert zu ihr kommen wollen, doch stattdessen trat Dorothy ins Zimmer, in der Hand hielt sie ein paar Krücken. "Es tut mir leid, Miss Shirley, aber Dr. Blythe hat einen Notfall. Er hat aber gesagt, dass sie trotzdem aufstehen dürfen. Ich werde ihnen dabei helfen." Auf dem Bett sitzend half Dorothy ihr in den Bademantel, dann reichte sie ihr die Krücken. "Es ist nicht so schwer damit zu laufen. Das einzige ist, dass ihnen nach der langen Bettruhe ein wenig schwindlig werden kann. Also ganz langsam aufstehen und wenn es nicht geht lieber wieder hinsetzten." Ordnete sie an und stellte sie vor Anne, bereit sie jederzeit aufzufangen. Langsam stand Anne auf und tatsächlich wurde ihr ein wenig schwindlig. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sich ihr Kreislauf wieder daran gewöhnt hatte. "Geht es?" Fragte Dorothy besorgt. Anne nickte und stützte sich auf die Krücken. Dann ging sie langsam mit Dorothy an ihrer Seite durch das Zimmer. "Sie machen das ganz gut, Miss Shirley. Wir könnten noch ein Stück den Gang hinunter laufen, wenn es bei ihnen noch geht." Anne gefiel es endlich mal wieder aus diesem Zimmer heraus zukommen und wenn es auch nur den Krankenhausgang auf der Station hinunter ging. Schließlich hatten sie das Ende des Gangs erreicht und standen am Fenster. Zum ersten Mal sah Anne den Park unter ihnen von einem anderen Standpunkt aus. Jetzt konnte sie auch das kleine hübsche Birkenwäldchen sehen, von dem Dr. Blythe gesprochen hatte. Zwei Stühle standen neben dem Fenster und Dorothy ließ sie hinsitzen. "Sie brauchen eine kleine Pause und dann gehen wir wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Wir sollten es nicht gleich am ersten Tag übertreiben." "Dorothy!" Martha Camps Stimme hallte aus einem der Zimmer. "Ich brauche ihre Hilfe." "Ich komme Mrs. Camps." Rief Dorothy zurück. "Bleiben sie schön hier sitzen Miss Shirley. Bin gleich wieder zurück." Dann eilte sie davon.  
  
Anne sah weiter aus dem Fenster und blickte auf den Park. Von ihrem Sitzplatz aus konnte sie jedoch viel weniger sehen. Wenn sie an der anderen Seite des Fensters stehen könnte, würde sie alles besser überblicken können. Das Gehen mit den Krücken hatte so gut geklappt, dass Anne es sich zutraute alleine hinüber zu laufen. Es waren schließlich nur wenige Meter. Sie erhob sie von ihrem Stuhl und stützte sich auf die Krücken. Tatsächlich schaffte sie es bis an die andere Seite des Fensters. Zufrieden sah sie auf den hübschen Park hinab. Doch plötzlich spürte sie wieder dieses Schwindelgefühl. Der Stuhl war jetzt aber nicht, da um sich auf ihn hinzusetzen. Sie schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass das Gefühl wieder abebbte. Doch es schien eher immer schlimmer zu werden. Sie spürte, wie sich langsam alles zu drehen begann und wie der Boden unter ihr näher kommen zu schien.  
  
In dem Moment, als sie glaubte, gleich in eine tiefe Dunkelheit zu stürzen, wurde sie plötzlich von zwei starken Armen gehoben. "Miss Shirley, sie sollten noch nicht alleine herumlaufen", sie hörte Dr. Blythe angenehme Stimme und öffnete sie Augen. Das Schwindelgefühl ließ langsam nach. "Mir war nur ein wenig schwindlig." Erklärte sie und versuchte sich wieder aufrecht hinzustellen. Aber sie unternahm den Versuch so ruckartig und hastig, dass sie dabei das Gleichgewicht verlor. Gilbert fing sie jedoch auf und hielt sie jetzt in seinen Armen. Annes Herz klopfte wild in ihrer Brust, so komisch die ganze Situation auch war, so schön war es auch ihm so nah zu sein. Auch Gilbert empfand so, er hielt sie einen Augenblick länger, als nötig in den Armen, bevor er sich der Situation endlich bewusst wurde und sie auf den Stuhl setzte. "Geht es ihnen wieder besser?" fragte er besorgt und begann ihren Puls zu fühlen. Anne hatte Angst, dass er bemerken könnte, wie sehr ihr Herz jetzt raste. "Es tut mir leid. Es war mein Fehler. Manchmal kann ich einfach nicht hören, was man mir sagt." Versuchte sie zu erklären. "Miss Shirley!" Dorothy kam nun aus dem Zimmer getreten und eilte zu ihr. "Ich war nur kurz bei Schwester Martha. Was ist passiert?" fragte sie aufgeregt. "Ist schon gut, Dorothy. Nichts Schlimmes. Ihr war nur ein wenig schwindlig." Beruhigte Gilbert die Schwester, er verschwieg ihr, dass Anne unvorsichtigerweise aufgestanden war und Anne lächelte ihm dafür dankbar zu. "Gilbert, ich such dich schon überall." Die klare Stimme einer jungen Frau, ließ alle drei fragend umsehen. Christine stand eingehüllt in einem eleganten Mantel hinter ihnen. "Wo bist du denn die ganze Zeit?" Fragte sie ungeduldig. Sie beachtete Dorothy und Anne überhaupt nicht. Anne fiel sofort auf, wie hübsch die Frau war. Sie hatte dunkles Haar und ein makelloses Gesicht, ohne eine einzige Sommersprosse. Sie war recht groß, zwar war sie schlank, doch ihre Statur war etwas stattlicher und nicht so zart wie Annes. Wenn sie älter war, würde sie wahrscheinlich zu Molligkeit neigen. "Seit 2 Wochen hört man überhaupt nichts von dir." Jammerte sie weiter und sah Gilbert vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich habe zu tun, Christine." Gilbert passte es nicht, dass sie hier und jetzt in so einem Tonfall anfing. Schließlich war er bei der Arbeit. "Das ist im übrigen Miss Shirley. Miss Shirley, das ist Miss Stuart. " Gilbert versuchte die Situation ein wenig zu retten. Anne nickte Christine freundlich zu. "Ich bin die Tochter von Dr. Stuart." Erklärte Christine mit arroganter Stimme. "Oh, freut mich. Ihr Vater ist ein sehr netter Arzt." Anne war bemüht höflich zu bleiben, obwohl sie die Art, von Christine Stuart nicht besonders mochte. "Ja ich weiß. Wann kann ich denn mal mit dir reden, Gil." Christine überging Annes Versuch ein Gespräch anzufangen recht unhöflich. "Wenn ich Zeit habe in meiner Mittagspause." Erwiderte Gilbert nun eben so unhöflich. "Schön, ich werde in deinem Büro auf dich warten. Auf wiedersehen Miss...wie war doch noch gleich der Name?" "Shirley. Miss Shirley." Antwortete Anne kalt und versuchte ebenso arrogant zu klingen wie Christine. "Ah ja, natürlich Miss Shirley." Abrupt wand Christine sich ab und rauschte davon. "Es tut mir leid, Miss Shirley. Ich möchte mich für ihr Benehmen entschuldigen." Gilbert lächelte sie an. "Wir bringen sie jetzt besser zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Es war wohl alles ein bisschen viel für das erste Mal." Zusammen mit Dorothy brachte er Anne zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Anne damit darüber nachzugrübeln, in welcher Beziehung Dr. Blythe zu Miss Stuart stand. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Fragte Anne sich schließlich selbst. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 Christine erwartete ihn in seinem Büro. Sie blätterte gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift, die ihr irgendeine Schwester zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.  
  
"Schön, dass du endlich mal kommst, " begrüßte sie ihn unfreundlich.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich noch zu arbeiten habe Christine. Was ist los?" Fragte er und setzte sich ärgerlich an den Schreibtisch.  
  
"In den letzten zwei Wochen habe ich keinen Ton von dir gehört. Ist es da nicht mein Recht, ein wenig verärgert zu sein?" Sie legte die Zeitschrift beiseite und sah ihn ernst an.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu beschäftigt war. Aber ich bin nicht dein Eigentum Christine, du kannst nicht jederzeit über mich verfügen."  
  
"Ich werde zu meiner Tante nach Toronto fahren und dort Weihnachten verbringen. Ich komme erst nach Neujahr wieder, " erklärte sie.  
  
"Dann wünsche ich dir eine schöne Zeit Christine." Antwortete er nur kurz.  
  
"Willst du denn nicht mitkommen? Meine Tante würde sich freuen, dich kennen zu lernen, " ihre Stimme klang jetzt freundlicher und sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
  
"Christine ich kann nicht so einfach hier weg. Außerdem habe ich nicht so lange Urlaub."  
  
"Daddy, könnte das bestimmt arrangieren. Dann könntest du soviel Urlaub haben, wie du willst."  
  
"Ich will keine besondere Bevorzugung, Christine. Ich werde meinen Urlaub machen, wie alle anderen auch."  
  
"Man kann doch die Vorteile nutzen, die man hat." Schnippisch zog sie die Unterlippe nach unten.  
  
"Du weißt, ich würde so etwas nie tun." Antwortete Gilbert und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Nein, das würdest du nicht", murmelte Christine und lief zum Fenster. "Du bist manchmal so fürchterlich anständig, Gil."  
  
"Ich finde nichts daran fürchterlich, sich wie ein anständiger Mensch zu benehmen und die anderen nicht nur auszunutzen. Ich hoffe du hast eine schöne Zeit in Toronto." Er wollte das Gespräch endlich beenden. Er hatte immer geglaubt Christine zu mögen, noch nie war ihm aufgefallen, wie arrogant sie manchmal sein konnte. Doch jetzt war es ihm das erste Mal richtig bewusst geworden. Nein, Christine wäre niemals die Richtige für ihn gewesen und er war erleichtert, dass er sie nie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Es wäre ein schrecklicher Fehler gewesen.  
  
Christine stand einen Augenblick lang schweigend im Raum.  
  
"Gil, willst du mich nicht noch etwas fragen, bevor ich für so lange Zeit wegfahre?" Einschmeichelnd strich sie ihm über die Hand und blickte ihn lächelnd an. Gilbert wusste natürlich, was sie meinte. Doch er würde sie niemals in seinem Leben fragen.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dich fragen sollte." Antwortete er mit einer Unschuldsmiene.  
  
"Schön! Dann weiß ich nicht, was ich noch länger hier soll!" Ihre Augen verengten sich. Wütend nahm sie ihren Mantel und schloss mit einem lauten Knall die Tür.  
  
Seufzend lehnte Gilbert sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Irgendwie war er froh, dass sie endlich fort war. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 Es hatte zu schneien begonnen und dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. Fasziniert sah Anne aus dem Fenster. In nicht mal zwei Wochen war Weihnachten und die Hoffnung dass es eine weiße Weihnacht werden würde, war groß. Heute Morgen hatte sie erfahren, dass sie übermorgen nach Hause durfte. Sie war froh darüber, denn sie wollte die Schulbehörde wirklich nicht mehr als nötig belasten. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie aber auch, dass sie Dr. Blythe vermissen würde. Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, ob sie ihn mal wiedersehen würde, doch sie fand nicht den Mut dazu. "Miss Shirley", Dorothy unterbrach sie in ihren Gedanken. "Die Schulleiterin, Miss Brook hat gerade angerufen. Sie lässt ihnen ausrichten, sie könne sie leider nicht abholen." "Oh", Anne überlegt kurz, was sie dann tun sollte. "Könnten sie mir dann einen Wagen bestellen?" "Sicher, Miss Shirley. " Antwortete Dorothy. "Das wird nicht nötig sein", Gilbert war überraschend ins Zimmer getreten. "Ich werde Miss Shirley nach Hause fahren." "Das brauchen sie wirklich nicht zu tun", stotterte Anne. "Ich habe sowieso endlich mal einen freien Tag nötig. Dr. Stuart hat mir schon öfters seinen Wagen geliehen und außerdem war ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr in Hopetown." Lächelnd sah er sie an. Dorothy schlich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus dem Zimmer. "Sie brauchen sich wirklich nicht die Mühe zu machen", Anne wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Eigentlich freute sie sich darüber, aber sie wollte sich ihm natürlich auch nicht aufbürden. "Ich möchte es aber gerne, oder trauen sie sich nicht mit mir zu fahren?" neckte er sie jetzt. Entrüstete sah Anne ihn an: "Ich und mich nicht trauen?" "Da haben sie wohl recht", gab er lachend zurück. "Wer sich traut auf einem Lattenzaun zu balancieren...Also ist es abgemacht?" Fragte er und sah sie ernst an. "Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, Dr. Blythe." 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 Das Automobil von Dr. Stuart stand direkt vor der Einfahrt des Krankenhauses. Gilbert half Anne beim einsteigen und verstaute noch ihren Koffer. "Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Shirley." Dorothy winkte ihnen nach, als der Wagen hinunter zur Straße fuhr. Man hatte Anne ihren Gips abgenommen, aber sie musste immer noch einen Verband tragen und als zusätzlich Hilfe eine der Krücken benutzten. Die ganze Landschaft war in Schnee eingehüllt und die Sonne lachte vom Himmel. Anne genoss die Fahrt unheimlich, endlich einmal wieder etwas anderes zu sehen, als dieses Krankenhaus. Innerhalb von einer Stunde hatten sie Hopetown erreicht und Anne bedauerte es fast, dass die Fahrt nun bald zu Ende sein sollte. "Dürfte ich sie noch um einen Gefallen bitten, Dr. Blythe? Meinen sie wir könnten kurz beim Waisenhaus anhalten? Ich würde gerne rasch die Kinder begrüßen. Sie brauchen auch nicht zu warten. Vom Waisenhaus aus ist es nicht mehr weit, bis zu meiner Pension." "Ich würde mir mal sehr gerne dieses Waisenhaus ansehen." Er lächelte und Anne strahlte. Gilbert stoppte den Wagen vor einem tristen, grauen Steingebäude. Es wirkte nicht gerade sehr einladend und Gilbert fragte sich, wie es wohl sein musste, als Kind hinter diesen grauen Betonmauern aufzuwachsen. Es war gegen Mittag und einige Kinder spielten in dem einfach Hof. Gilbert half Anne aus dem Wagen und sie gingen gemeinsam auf das Tor zu. Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen rannte dem Ball hinterher, der ihr in Richtung Tor entwischt war und entdeckte sie als erstes. "Miss Shirley", rief sie und ein Strahlen huschte über das Kindergesicht. Plötzlich kamen auch die restlichen Kinder angerannt und reihten sich um ihrer Lehrerin. "Oh, Miss Shirley, wie schön das sie wieder das sind." "Sie haben uns ja so gefehlt." "Miss Brook hat verboten hinten im Garten zu spielen." "Ich hab ganz fleißig lesen geübt." Alle Kinder plapperten aufgeregt wild durcheinander. Jeder wollte etwas erzählen. Gilbert beobachtete lächelnd die Szene. Anne war in die Hocke gegangen und versuchte jedem von ihnen zuzuhören. Ein braunhaariges kleines Mädchen, das nicht älter als vier Jahre sein konnte. Hielt sich einfach nur stumm an ihrem Mantel fest. "Beruhigt euch alle erst mal", versuchte Anne endlich ein wenig Ruhe einzubringen. "Ihr habt mir auch alle schrecklich gefehlt. Und ich sehe schon, ihr habt mir eine Menge zu erzählen. Aber eines nach dem anderen. Am Montag komme ich wieder zum unterrichten und dann will ich aber alles ganz genau hören. Das ist übrigens Dr. Blythe, er fährt mich nach Hause." Erklärte Anne und wand sich jetzt Gilbert zu. "Vielleicht solltet ihr ihn mal anständig begrüßen. Er muss ja denken, dass ihr alle eine furchtbare Rasselbande seid." Die Kinder kicherten und begrüßten ihn dann vorbildlich. "Freut mich, euch alle kennen zu lernen." Sagte Gilbert, als sie ihm alle die Hand geschüttelt hatten. Nur das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen sagte keinen Ton. "Oh", Anne wand sich dem Mädchen zu. "Das hier ist Sarah. Sie ist seit einem halben Jahr bei uns, aber sie spricht nicht." "Hallo Sarah", Gilbert lächelte sie freundlich an. Doch das Mädchen versteckte sich hinter Anne. "Was ist denn hier los? Was soll der ganze Lärm, " eine hagere Frau mit einer Brille und einem strengen Blick kam jetzt über den Hof gelaufen. "Hallo Miss Brook, " Anne richtete sich auf und strich ihren Mantel glatt. "Ah, Miss Shirley. Ich hätte es mir doch denken können." Sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme. "Ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenhaus. Am Montag komme ich wieder zum Unterricht. Dr. Blythe hier war so freundlich und fährt mich nach Hause." Erklärte Anne. Miss Brook nickte Gilbert nur rasch zu bevor sie sich wieder an Anne wand. "Sie mussten unbedingt herkommen, nicht wahr und sie alle wieder durcheinander bringen. Ich werde den Rest des Tages damit beschäftigt sein, wieder Ruhe unter die Kinder zu bringen. Jetzt werden sie mir bis Montag keine Ruhe lassen." Vorwurfsvoll sah sie Anne an. "Es tut mir leid, Miss Brook. Es war nicht meine Absicht, ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen." Entschuldigte Anne sich. Miss Brook zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch. "Los marsch", wand sie sich dann schroff an die Kinder. "Es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen." Still machten sich die Kinder auf den Weg zum Haus. Aber sie winkten Anne noch zu, was Miss Brook nicht sah, denn sie hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt. Auch Sarah ließ Annes Mantel los, nachdem Anne sie aufmunternd angesehen hatte. "Dann bis Montag, Miss Shirley." Mit diesen Worten rauschte Miss Brook davon. "Ist sie immer so unfreundlich?" Fragte Gilbert, nachdem sie wieder im Wagen saßen. "Miss Brook ist gar nicht so schlimm. Unter der rauen Schale verbirgt sich ein weicher Kern. Es braucht nur einige Zeit, bis man ihn findet." Erwiderte Anne lächelnd. "Wie lange haben sie in diesem Waisenhaus gelebt?" Fragte er plötzlich. "Ich war immer mal wieder für eine Weile hier. Bevor ich fast zu den Cuthberts gekommen bin, habe ich ein halbes Jahr hier verbracht. Danach habe ich dann ein Jahr lang bei den Blewetts gelebt. Ich war sogar froh, nach den Blewetts wieder ins Waisenhaus zu kommen. Ich hielt nichts für schlimmer, als das Waisenhaus. Aber Mrs. Blewett war tausendmal schlimmer und irgendwie war ich froh, dass sie mich nach einem Jahr satt hatte. Sie sagte, ich würde ihr zu viel Zeit verträumen. Inzwischen war ich vierzehn und es gab sowieso keine Chance mehr für mich, irgendwo unterzukommen. Also lebte ich hier, bis ich siebzehn war, dann ging ich aufs College und hab mein Lehrexamen gemacht. Ich hatte das Glück ein Stipendium zu bekommen. Seit dem unterrichte ich am Waisenhaus." Gilbert wurde nachdenklich. Was für eine furchtbare Kindheit sie doch gehabt haben musste. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass niemand dieses liebenswürdige Wesen hatte haben wollen. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 Inzwischen waren sie bei der Pension, in der Anne wohnte angekommen. Es war ein schlichtes, einstöckiges Haus mit einem kleinen Vorgarten. Eine mollige, rotbackige Frau mit einer Schürze sah aus dem Fenster und kam aus dem Haus geeilt. "Miss Shirley, freut mich, dass es ihnen wieder gut geht." "Das ist Mrs. Powell, meine Hauswirtin." Erklärte Anne und stellte Gilbert vor. Sie standen in dem warmen Hausflur und Mrs. Powell schnatterte fröhlich. Plötzlich hörten sie alle von oben ein lautes Maunzen. "Rusty ist da?" fragte Anne überrascht. "Oh ja. Seit sie weg sind, war er auf keinen langen Streifzügen mehr. Ich hab ihn morgens und abends gefüttert. Danach machte er immer nur einen kurzen Rundgang und war nach einer Viertelstunde wieder da. Ich glaube er hatte Angst er könnte sie verpassen. Dann wollte er immer in ihr Zimmer hoch und ich hab ihn gelassen, " Mrs. Powell strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Erneut war das laute Maunzen zu vernehmen. "Ich sollte lieber mal hochgehen, sonst gibt er keine Ruhe mehr." Sagte Anne lachend. "Er hat sie halt gehört. Gehen sie nur. Ich mach ihnen einen Tee und bring ihn hoch." Schon war Mrs. Powell in der Küche verschwunden. Anne ging die Treppe hoch und Gilbert folgte ihr mit dem Koffer in der Hand. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie einen Kater haben." "Das wusste ich eine Weile lang auch nicht. Er ist mir irgendwann mal nachgelaufen und ich bin ihn nicht mehr losgeworden. Erschrecken sie nur nicht, er ist nicht gerade ein schöner Kater, aber eine treue Seele, auch wenn er Fremde nicht so sehr mag." Anne öffnete die Tür und mit einem Satz sprang ein getigertes großes Ungetüm vor die Tür. "Rusty!" Rief Anne und der Kater strich ihr um die Beine, wobei er laut schnurrte. Rusty war wirklich alles andere als schön, sein Fell hatte eine komische Farbe und an einem Ohr fehlte ein Stück. Es schien, als hätte er schon einige Kämpfe hinter sich. Anne trat ins Zimmer und Rusty folgte ihr. Gilbert nahm er überhaupt nicht wahr, für ihn zählte nur, dass Anne da war.  
  
Gilbert sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war schlicht aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein kleines Sofa und ein Schreibtisch, ein Regal mit Büchern und ein paar Bilder an der Wand. Es hatte eine Tür, die zu einem weiteren Zimmer führte, vermutlich zum Schlafzimmer. Ein Hauch von Rosenduft lag im Raum und Gilbert konnte sich Anne gut in diesem Zimmer vorstellen. Es passte zu ihr. Kurz darauf kam Mrs. Powell hoch und brachte dampfenden Tee und Gebäck mit. "So jetzt essen sie erst mal von meinem Gebäck. Nach dem Krankenhausessen muss ich sie wohl wieder ein bisschen aufpäppeln. Sie haben ja überhaupt nichts mehr auf den Rippen. Nicht, das sie je etwas auf den Rippen hätte, " sagte sie jetzt an Gilbert gewand. "Sie ist immer so spindeldürr. Aber mir scheint, das sie jetzt noch dünner ist." "Danke für den Tee", Anne versuchte ihren Redefluss zu stoppen. "Keine Ursache, ich muss jetzt wieder an die Arbeit. Passen sie auf, das sie etwas isst." Sagte sie nochmals zu Gilbert und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. Gilbert lachte, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Mir scheint, sie sind hier gut aufgehoben." "Mrs. Powell will immer jeden bemuttern. Aber sie ist schon in Ordnung." Lächelnd reichte Anne ihm eine Tasse Tee. Rusty hatte es sich auf ihrem Schoß bequem gemacht und warf jetzt einen abschätzigen Blick auf Gilbert. Plötzlich erhob sich der große Kater und ging zu ihm. Er schnüffelte vorsichtig an Gilberts Bein. Sah ihn nochmals ernst an und schien zu überlegen, was er von ihm halten sollte. Dann sprang er mit einem Satz auf das Sofa und legte sich anschließend auf Gilberts Schoß. Anne sah ihn überrascht an. "Das habe ich jetzt noch nie erlebt. Das Rusty sich bei jemand anderem auf den Schoß legt. Sie sind wirklich eine verwandte Seele Dr. Blythe." "Wollen sie mich nicht lieber Gilbert nennen?" Fragte er und Anne nickte. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 Gilbert war in nächster Zeit öfters zu Besuch in dem kleinen einstöckigen Haus. Rusty fand sogar gefallen an ihm und ließ sich von ihm streicheln wenn er gerade zufällig da war. Rasch hatte der große getigerte Kater seine alte Gewohnheit der langen Streifzüge wiederaufgenommen. Jetzt wo Anne wieder zu Hause war brauchte er ja nicht mehr aus sie zu warten. Über Weihnachten wollte Gilbert für ein paar Tage nach Avonlea fahren. Seine Eltern freuten sich schon sehr auf seinen Besuch. Anne würde Weihnachten zusammen mit den Kindern im Waisenhaus verbringen. Mrs. Powell würde eine Unmenge von Weihnachtsplätzchen für die Kinder backen. Anne bedauerte, dass sie die Kinder nicht beschenken konnte. Aber von ihrem kleinen Lehrerinnengehalt konnte sie unmöglich Geschenke für 30 Kinder kaufen. Sie wollte versuchen, sie mit Plätzchen, Geschichten und Liedern aufzumuntern. Zumindest hatte sie es geschafft, Miss Brook zu einem Weihnachtsbaum zu überreden und Mr. Sadler, ein Nachbar hatte sich bereit erklärt, einen Baum zu stiften. Zusammen mit den Kindern bastelte Anne Weihnachtsbaumschmuck und die Kinder bekamen große Augen, als der große Baum schließlich fertig geschmückt in der Halle stand. Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten, die schwache Wintersonne schien durch das Fenster in das Klassenzimmer. Die Kinder hatten Mittagspause und spielten unten im Aufenthaltsraum. Seufzend sah Anne aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Winterlandschaft. Gilbert würde heute nach Avonlea fahren und sie wusste bereits jetzt schon, dass sie ihn schrecklich vermissen würde. Obwohl er nicht lange wegbleiben würde, würden ihr die Gespräche mit ihm fehlen. Plötzlich sah sie, wie ein Automobil vor dem Tor stoppte. Ein Strahlen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie merkte, dass es Gilbert war. Sie zog ihren Mantel an und eilte ihm lächelnd entgegen. "Gil, ich dachte du fährst heute." "Das tue ich auch heute Abend geht mein Zug, aber ich wollte vorher noch etwas vorbei bringen." Erklärte er lächelnd. Verwundert sah sie ihn an. "Ich hab eine Überraschung für die Kinder. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, was man wohl tun könnte, um ihnen allen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen zu können. Plötzlich hatte ich die Idee. Ich hab alle Ärzte und Schwestern im Krankenhaus gebeten ein Geschenk für ein Waisenkind zur Verfügung zu stellen und es ist und tatsächlich gelungen, einen ganzen Haufen zusammen zu kriegen." Er öffnete die Autotür und Anne sah einen Berg von Geschenken auf dem Rücksitz. Alle waren fein säuberlich in Geschenkpapier eingepackt und an jedem hing ein kleiner Zettel. Sprachlos starrte Anne in das Wageninnere, sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was sie da sah. Gilbert reichte ihr eines der Päckchen und Anne sah auf den Zettel. `Für Emily, von Dr. Stuart. ` `Für Peter, von Schwester Martha` und so weiter jedes Geschenk war für ein spezielles Kind vorgesehen. Er hatte sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht, sich die Namen der Kinder zu merken oder aufzuschreiben. "Gil...ich, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin wirklich sprachlos." Stammelte Anne und sah ihn fassungslos an. "Da gibt es nichts zu sagen. Komm wir sollten sie reinbringen, bevor wir hier draußen erfrieren." Er reichte ihr weitere Päckchen und gemeinsam brachten sie die Geschenke ins Haus. Sorgfältig legten sie alle unter den Weihnachtsbaum. "Ich muss jetzt gehen, sonst verpasse ich meinen Zug." Sagte Gilbert danach und Anne begleitete ihn zum Wagen. Als sie neben seinem Wagen standen, berührte sie sacht seinen Arm. "Danke, Gil. Das du dir solche Mühe gemacht hast." Ihre Augen glitzerten voller Freude. "Ich hab es gern getan. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, hier ist noch etwas für dich." Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor. "Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Gil." Stammelte Anne verlegen. "Frohe Weihnachten, Anne." Antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. "Frohe Weihnachten, Gil." Er wand sich dem Wagen zu und wollte gerade einsteigen, als Anne nochmals seinen Arm berührte. "Gil?" Sagte sie leise und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Plötzlich umarmte sie ihn, flüsterte nochmals ein Danke und küsste ihn rasch auf die Wange. Dann wand sie sich ab und eilte zum Haus zurück. Gilbert sah ihr nach und sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust. `Oh, Gott, ` dachte er, als er ihr nach sah `ich würde wirklich alles für sie tun. ` Dann stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. Anne sah vom Fenster aus seinen Wagen um die Kurve verschwinden. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie in Erstaunen zu versetzen und jedes Mal liebte sie ihn mehr. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 Die Kinder waren begeistert, als sie am nächsten Tag ihre Geschenke öffnen durften. Einige von ihnen hatten noch nie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen. Es war das schönste, Weihnachtsfest, das sie je in Hopetown erlebt hatten. Die Ärzte und Schwestern hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, ein passendes Geschenk zu finden. Ein Märchenbuch, einen Hampelmann, einen kleinen Holzzug. Anne half der kleinen Sarah ihr Geschenk zu öffnen. Das Geschenk war von Gilbert und Sarah strahlte, als ein kleiner Hund aus Stoff zum Vorschein kam. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Anne mit Gilbert über Sarah gesprochen und warum sie vermutlich nicht sprach. Sarah hatte ihre Eltern vor einem Jahr bei einem tragischen Unfall verloren. Ihre Mutter war bereits seit längerer Zeit schwer krank gewesen und eines Nachts war plötzlich ein Feuer ausgebrochen. Der Brand war schon ziemlich fortgeschritten, als ihr Vater ihn endlich bemerkte. Er brachte Sarah aus dem Haus und drückte sie einer aufgebrachten Nachbarin in den Arm. Dann rannte er zurück ins Haus, um seine kranke Frau hinauszutragen. Doch keiner der beiden verließ mehr das Haus. Der brennende Dachstuhl brach ein und beide kamen in dem brennenden Haus um. Seit diesem Tag hatte das kleine Mädchen kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Die Nachbarin hatte sie eine Woche später im Waisenhaus abgeliefert, da es keine Verwandten mehr gab. Von dieser Nachbarin hatten sie auch erfahren, dass die Carters einen kleinen Hund hatten, der ebenfalls dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen war. Anne hatte schon gemerkt, dass Sarah Hunde liebte. Doch natürlich war es nicht möglich einen Hund im Waisenhaus zu halten, so etwas hätte Miss Brook niemals erlaubt. Und jetzt schenkte Gilbert ihr diesen niedlichen kleinen Stoffhund und Sarah drückte ihn begeistert an sich. Als Anne schließlich am Abend zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer war, legte sie das kleine Päckchen vor sich auf den Tisch und begann es vorsichtig aufzupacken. Es war eine Kette mit einem kleinen Herzen als Anhänger. In Annes Augen hatte sie noch nie ein schöneres Geschenk bekommen. Sie legte die Kette an und schloss umschloss den Anhänger mit ihrer Hand. Einige Tage später war Gilbert wieder da, plötzlich stand er lächelnd vor ihr, als Anne gerade die Treppe herunterkam. Anstatt erst in sein Apartment zu gehen, war er gleich zum Waisenhaus nach Hopetown gefahren. Er war nur vier Tage fortgewesen und trotzdem konnte er es kaum erwarten, sie wiederzusehen. Anne nahm seine große Gestalt am Ende der Treppe wahr und ihr Herz ließ einen kleinen Hüpfer. Wie gut er doch aussah, dachte sie, als sie ihm entgegen lief. "Hallo Anne!" "Hallo Gil. Hattest du mit deinen Eltern ein schönes Weihnachtsfest?" "Ja. Aber ich freue mich auch wieder hier zu sein." "Danke für dein Geschenk." Längst hatte er die Kette an ihrem Hals bemerkt, mit Freuden hatte er wahrgenommen, dass sie sein Geschenk trug. Plötzlich kamen die Kinder ins Haus gelaufen und als sie Gilbert entdeckten umringten sie ihn lachend. "Habt ihr alle schöne Weichnachten gehabt?" Fragt er lachend. "Wir haben ganz tolle Geschenke bekommen, Dr. Blythe." Sie fingen an ihm von den Geschenken zu erzählen und Gilbert hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu. Dann waren sie wieder verschwunden. Nur Sarah stand noch unschlüssig im Flur und hielt den kleinen Stoffhund fest an sich gedrückt. "Du hast ja einen hübschen Hund", Gilbert war vor ihr in die Knie gegangen und lächelte sie an. "Was hast du ihm den für einen Namen gegeben?" Fragte er weiter. Sarah starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Plötzlich versuchte sie ihre Lippen zu bewegen. "Patty..." sagte sie mit einem zarten Stimmchen. "Hund heißt Patty." Anne und Gilbert warfen sie rasch einen aufgeregten Blick zu. "Was für ein hübscher Name." Sagte er zu Sarah. Sarah nickte, dann umarmte sie ihn und rannte anschließend hinaus. "Das ist das erste mal, dass sie irgendetwas sagt", verblüfft sah Anne ihr nach. "Das haben wir nur dir zu verdanken." Sie wand sich ihm zu und sah ihn an. "Unsinn. Sie hätte schon bald wieder angefangen zu sprechen." Winkte Gilbert ab. Doch Anne war da anderer Meinung, bereits seit Monaten hatte sie vergeblich versucht Sarah zum Sprechen zu bewegen und Gilbert hatte es geschafft. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an. "Ich bin dir etwas für deine Hilfe schuldig, Gil." Meinte sie lachend, als sie ihn zum Wagen begleitete. "Du bist mir nichts schuldig, Anne. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, könnte ich dich doch um etwas bitten." Er zwinkerte ihr keck zu. "Willst du nicht mit mir zum Silvesterball kommen. Dr. Piller hat das halbe Krankenhaus eingeladen und es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn du mich begleiten würdest." "Ich?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. "Sicher, es gibt niemanden mit dem ich lieber hingehen würde. Kommst du mit, Anne? Sag bitte ja." Flehentlich sah er sie an. "Gut, ich werde sie begleiten, Dr. Blythe." Förmlich reichte sie ihm die Hand. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Miss Shirley." 


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 Um halb acht hatte Gilbert Anne mit Dr. Stuarts Wagen abgeholt. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, das sich elegant an ihre schlanke Figur schmiegte. Das Haar war modisch aufgesteckt und ihre Augen glitzerten. Mit einem Lächeln kam sie ihm entgegen und Gilbert fand sie atemberaubend schön. Er hatte nur Augen für sie. Keine der sonstigen, anwesenden Frauen auf der Party, nahm er wahr. Keine einzige schien für ihn so bezaubernd zu sein, wie Anne. Sie erlebten einen netten Abend. Später fingen die jungen Paare an, zu tanzen. Zwar musste Anne keinen Verband mehr tragen, doch an Tanzen war trotzdem nicht zu denken. Sehnsüchtig sah sie zu, wie die anderen tanzten. "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es nicht gut für deinen Fuß ist, hätte ich dich sehr gerne zum Tanzen aufgefordert, Anne." Sagte Gilbert und berührte sacht ihre Hand. "Sollen wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen?" "Sehr gerne", antwortete Anne und lächelte ihn an. Die Party und die lachenden und tanzenden Gäste waren schön, doch sie sehnte sich ebenso nach ein paar ruhigen Momenten mit Gil. Sie zogen ihre Mäntel an und schritten hinaus, in die klare, kalte Winternacht. Die Sterne schimmerten hell und klar am Himmel. Gemeinsam liefen sie ein Stück die Straße hinunter, vorbei an den Gärten, deren Häuser hell erleuchtet waren. Alle Menschen schienen sich heute Abend zu amüsieren. Die Luft war erfüllt von Lachen und Musik. Es wurde ruhiger, als sie die Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatten. Jetzt waren sie nur noch von der Stille des nahegelegenen Waldes umgeben. Anne sah hinauf zu den Sternen. "Manchmal könnte man fast meine, die Sterne wären greifbar. Ich finde Sterne sind wie Wünsche, manchmal scheinen sie unerreichbar und dann wieder ganz nah zu sein." Flüsterte Anne leise. "Hast du scheinbar unerreichbare Wünsche?" Frage Gilbert und seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau. "Jeder hat irgendwelche Wünsche, die unerreichbar scheinen, Gil." Lachte Anne. "Aber manche Wünsche können auch in Erfüllung gehen." Antwortete Gilbert und ergriff ihre Hand. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Konnte einer ihrer Wünsche wirklich in Erfüllung gehen? Im Licht des Mondes wirkten seine Augen so haselnussbraun dass Annes Herz immer schneller schlug. Sie glaubte, er müsste hören, wie schnell und heftig es schlug. "Ich habe auch Wünsche, Anne. Besonders einen Wunsch, wünsche ich mir sehnlicher, als alles andere und ich hoffe, dass er wahr werden kann." Er sah ihr in die Augen und Anne war nicht fähig auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. War das wirklich wahr? Oder träumte sie? "Anne, ich..." Plötzlich wurde er durch den Knall von Feuerwerksraketen und lauten, gedämpften Rufen, aus Richtung der Häuser unterbrochen. Es war Mitternacht und alle jubelten dem neuen Jahr entgegen. Anne und Gilbert hatten vollkommen die Zeit vergessen und waren nicht rechtzeitig zu den anderen zurückgekehrt. "Es ist Mitternacht." Sagte Anne. "Nun dann, ein frohes neues Jahr, Anne." Er grinste sie keck an. "Frohes neues Jahr, Gil." Antwortete Anne lächelnd. Plötzlich verschwand sein Grinsen und er blickte ihr zärtlich in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich herab und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen berührten sich zu einem zarten Kuss und Anne schlang wie von selbst die Arme um seinen Hals. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran und hielt sie in seinen Armen. "Anne", flüsterte er, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. "Die ganze Zeit wollte ich es dir schon sagen. Ich liebe dich, Anne." "Ich liebe dich auch, Gil." "Ich habe dich vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt, als ich in dein Zimmer kam." "Oh, Gil, was für ein wundervoller Jahresanfang. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über gehofft, dass du mehr, als nur Freundschaft für mich empfindest." "Keine Sorge, Anne. Das tue ich. Obwohl mir beides wichtig ist, deine Freundschaft, wie deine Liebe." Glücklich umarmten sie sich. Nach einer Weile entschlossen sie sich schweren Herzens wieder zurück zur Party zu gehen. Am liebsten wären sie einfach weiter alleine geblieben. Doch wahrscheinlich würden sie die anderen sowieso schon vermissen. Die Leute jubelten und lachten immer noch, als sie wieder das Haus betraten. Gilbert hielt Annes Hand und lächelte ihr zu. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt. Die Frau, die er mehr als alles andere liebte, erwiderte seine Liebe. Konnte es etwas Besseres auf Erden geben? Nicht einen Moment lang hatte er Zweifel, dass Anne die Richtige für ihn war. Er wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen. Dies war die wahre Liebe. Dr. Stuart sah die beiden zurückkommen und ging auf sie zu. "Frohes neues Jahr wünsche ich." Sagte er und hielt ihnen jeweils ein Glas Sekt hin. Dr. Stuart bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sich zwischen den beiden irgendetwas getan hatte und es gefiel ihm. Manchmal hatte Dr. Stuart die Hoffnung gehegt, Gilbert würde vielleicht einmal Christine heiraten. Doch er musste zugeben, dass diese Miss Shirley viel besser zu ihm passte. Die beiden schienen wie füreinander geschaffen zu sein. Er liebte seine Tochter, doch sie passte nicht zu Gilbert. Christine war viel zu hochmütig für Gilbert. Ihr waren Dinge wichtig, für die Gilbert nie Interesse aufbringen würde. Dr. Stuart schätzte Gilbert sehr. Er war ein junger Mann mit einer ehrlichen Einstellung. Sein Ziel war es ein guter Arzt zu sein und möglichst vielen Menschen helfen zu können. Es ging ihm nicht darum, reich zu werden oder eine tolle Karriere zu machen. Als er die verliebten Blicke zwischen den beiden bemerkte, stahl sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er war sich sicher, dass Gilbert die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Noch nie hatte Anne sich so beschwingt und glücklich gefühlt. Seit sie wusste, dass Gilbert ihr Liebe erwiderte, fühlte sie sich wie eine Feder im Wind. Sie strahlte den ganzen Tag über und nichts konnte ihr die gute Stimmung nehmen. Wenn sie dann den dunklen Wagen vor dem Haus vorfahren sah, ließ ihr Herz kleine Hüpfer und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13 Dr. Stuart saß in seiner Bibliothek und schmökerte in einem Buch. Seit vielen Wochen hatte endlich mal Zeit für einen freien Tag gefunden und den wollte er jetzt voll und ganz genießen. Als leitender Arzt einer Klinik hatte man nicht oft freie Zeit. Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Weinglas, das neben ihm auf einer kleinen Anrichte stand und blätterte weiter. Eine friedliche Stille lag in dem kleinen, geschmackvoll eingerichteten Zimmer. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Christine kam ins Zimmer gerauscht.  
  
"Daddy, warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?" Wütend stand sie vor ihm und ihre Hände hatte sie in die Hüften gestemmt. Seit zwei Wochen war Christine wieder zurück aus Toronto und die ganze Zeit lag sie ihm bereits in den Ohren eine Party zu veranstalten, wie sie ihre Tante in Toronto des Öfteren veranstaltete. Dr. Stuart seufzte und legte das Buch beiseite. "Was ist denn Christine? Ich dachte ich könnte heute mal einen ruhigen Tag verbringen." Er sah zu seiner Tochter auf, deren dunkle Augen ihn anblitzen. "Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass Gilbert mit dieser rothaarigen Lehrerin auf dem Sylvesterball war." Schnaubte sie erbost entgegen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass das so wichtig für dich ist. Immerhin bist du schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr mit Gilbert ausgegangen." Antwortete er gelassen. "Nein, das bin ich nicht. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr vorhabe. Mich soll er schließlich heiraten." Dr. Stuart zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an: "Hat er dir etwa irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht? Oder gar einen Antrag?" Sollte er sich in Gilbert getäuscht haben? Natürlich wäre die Lage anders, wenn er Christine eindeutige Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. "Äh... nein, aber war es nicht eindeutig? Ich meine wir sind so oft miteinander ausgegangen." Trotzig sah sie ihren Vater an. Sie wirkte wie ein kleines Kind, dass nicht bekam, was es wollte. Dr. Sturart musste zugeben, dass Christine fürchterlich verwöhnt war. Viele male hatte er seiner Frau Margret gesagt, sie solle das Kind nicht so verwöhnen. Doch Margret hatte nicht auf ihn gehört. Für sie war Christine immer eine kleine Prinzessin gewesen, die zu höherem geboren war. Vor fünf Jahren war seine Frau gestorben, doch an der Erziehung von Christine war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr zu ändern. "Liebst du ihn denn?" Fragte er seine Tochter und sah sie ernst an. "Was ist schon Liebe, Daddy. Gilbert ist die perfekte Partie für mich. Er hat noch eine glänzende Karriere vor sich, mit deiner Hilfe wird er bestimmt einmal Chefarzt werden, vielleicht sogar einmal die Klinikleitung übernehmen. Ich möchte einen erfolgreichen Ehemann haben. Noch dazu sieht er gut aus, man kann sich also mit ihm sehen lassen." Antwortete Christine und strich eine Haarsträhne zurück. "Aber was ist mit der Liebe, Christine. Ich wollte wissen, ob du Gilbert liebst." "Ich kann ihn leiden, das reicht doch." Für Christine schien es das wichtigste zu sein, einen erfolgreichen Mann zu haben. "Ich fürchte du wirst dir Gilbert aus dem Kopf schlagen müssen. Ich glaube ihm liegt sehr viel an Miss Shirley." Dr. Stuart wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Christine schnaubte verächtlich: "Wir werden ja noch sehen." Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ schwungvoll das Zimmer. Dr. Stuart schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Christine war so ehrgeizig, wie Margret es gewesen war. Eigentlich hatte er immer davon geträumt irgendwo auf dem Lande eine kleine Praxis zu eröffnen, doch Margret ließ ihm keine Ruhe bis er erfolgreich in der Klinik arbeitete. Er vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch und machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14 Christine hatte es endlich geschafft, ihren Vater zu einer Party zu überreden. Jetzt, im März war der Schnee geschmolzen und ab und zu ließ sich die Sonne blicken. Sie wollte den größten Teil der Party im Wintergarten stattfinden lassen. Wenn dazu dann noch die Sonne schien, würde die Feier perfekt werden. Sorgsam hatte sie alles für die Feierlichkeit vorbereitet. Sie hatte dem Personal genau Anweisungen erteilt, alles sollte perfekt sein und in einem günstigen Augenblick würde sich ein Wort mit dieser Miss Shirley wechseln. Lächelnd rieb sie sich die Hände. Gilbert hatte sein Kommen zugesagt und sie war sich sicher, wen er als Begleitung mitbringen würde. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie das nicht schaffen würde. Gegen ein Waisenkind würde sie allemal noch ankommen. Als Anne und Gilbert bei den Stuarts eintrafen waren die meisten Gäste bereits da. Das Haus war voll mit elegant gekleideten Damen und Herren. Anne kam sich ein wenig altmodisch vor in ihrem schlichten braunen Kleid. Doch Gilbert hatte ihr gesagt, sie sähe hinreißend aus und das dachten einige der anderen Gäste auch. Sie brauchte nicht den neuesten Modeschrei zu tragen, um schön zu sein. Anne hatte ihre eigene, natürliche Schönheit. Damit konnte sie selbst ein noch so einfaches Kleid zur Geltung bringen. Christine kam auf die beiden zugeschwebt, um sie zu begrüßen. Man konnte wirklich sagen geschwebt. Sie trug ein elegantes blaues Kleid mit einem wunderschönen Spitz am Kragen und den Ärmeln. Das dunkle Haar hatte sie nach der neuesten Mode aufgesteckt. Sie wirkte wie die Königin, dieser Veranstaltung. "Gilbert, wie schön, dass du da bist." Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und reichte ihm mit ihrem reizendesten Lächeln die Hand. "Hallo Christine. Das scheint ja ein tolles Fest zu werden. Ich glaube, du hast dich selbst übertroffen, " antwortete Gilbert freundlich. Dann sah er zu Anne und sagte: "Du kennst doch bereits Miss Shirley." Christine wand ihren Blick Anne zu und sah sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln an. "Ja natürlich, Miss Shirley." Ihre Stimme hatte einen ironischen Unterton der Anne wie ein kalter Wind ins Gesicht schlug. "Wir hatten ja bereits das Vergnügen. Schön, dass sie Gilbert begleiten." "Es freut mich sie wiederzusehen, Miss Stuart. Sie haben wirklich ein schönes Haus hier." Erwiderte Anne freundlich. "Ja, ich weiß. Es ist das größte hier in der ganzen Gegend." Christine hob stolz ihren Kopf und blickte arrogant auf Anne herab, die ein gutes Stück kleiner war. "Das glaube ich", antwortete Anne und ihre Augen blitzen zurück. Christine kümmerte sich um ihre anderen Gäste und Anne und Gilbert mischten sich unter die Gäste. Annes Gefühl hier unwillkommen zu sein wich, als sie mit den anderen Gästen sprach. Alle waren sehr freundliche und interessante Menschen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie im Laufe des Abends nicht mehr mit Christine würde sprechen müssen. Ihre Abneigung zu Christine Stuart wurde immer größer. Sie spürte, dass Christine sie als Rivalin ansah. Gilbert stand am anderen Ende des Wintergartens und unterhielt sich mit einigen Kollegen. Anne hatte sich gerade sehr gut mit einer älteren Dame unterhalten, die jetzt hinüber zum Büffet gelaufen war. Christine bemerkte, dass Anne alleine war und ging auf sie zu. "Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen hier, Miss Shirley." Flötete Christine. "Es ist sehr nett hier, danke." "Ich wollte mich noch bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie sich um Gilbert gekümmert haben, solange ich weg war." Grinsend sah Christine sie an. "Wie bitte?" Fragte Anne und sah sie verwundert an. "Ich weiß, ich war ziemlich lang weg und vor meiner Abreise hatten Gilbert und ich eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da und wir werden das alles wieder regeln." Lachte Christine. Annes Herz fing plötzlich heftig zu schlagen an. Was wollte Christine ihr sagen? "Ich verstehe nicht, was sie meinen." "Ach kommen sie, Miss Shirley. Natürlich wissen sie das. Ich weiß Gilbert wird mir bald einen Antrag machen, das ist doch klar." Anne wurde blass und in ihren Schläfen fing es an zu pochen. "Oder haben sie etwa geglaubt, dass....?" Christine sah Anne fragend an und fing plötzlich zu kichern an. "Oh Miss Shirley, sie haben doch nicht geglaubt, er würde ihnen einen Antrag machen, oder? Ich bitte sie, warum sollte Gilbert eine nichtssagende Lehrerin heiraten, wenn er mich haben kann?" Ihre Stimme ließ alles in Anne erstarren. Sie klang eiskalt und das aufgesetzte Lächeln wirkte auf Anne plötzlich wie eine hässliche Fratze. "Ich bin schließlich Dr. Stuarts Tochter. Gilbert hat eine glänzende Karriere vor sich und mit der Hilfe meines Vaters wird er es bald weit bringen. Natürlich wird er mich heiraten. Er wäre dumm, wenn er es nicht täte." Sprach Christine weiter. Anne fühlte wie die Tränen in ihre Augen aufstiegen. Mein Gott, was war sie nur für ein Narr gewesen. Wie hatte sie je glauben können Gilbert würde ihr einen Antrag machen. Sie fühlte wie ihr Herz in Scherben zu zerbrechen drohte. Doch sie wollte sich keine Blöße vor Christine Stuart geben. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie sah, wie weh sie ihr getan hatte. Anne blickte rasch hinüber auf die Uhr und sagte dann: " Ich möchte mich für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken, Miss Stuart. Aber ich muss jetzt leider gehen." Sie reichte Christine die Hand und lief mit hocherhobenem Kopf aus dem Zimmer. An der Garderobe nahm sie ihren Mantel entgegen und lief hinaus. Als sie draußen auf der Straße stand, brach ihr ganzer Schmerz wie eine Welle über sie herein. Die Tränen liefen ihr hemmungslos über die Wangen. Einige Passanten sahen sie verwundert an, doch Anne bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Blind vor Schmerz rannte sie los. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15 Christine stand am Fenster und sah ihr nach. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. "So, dass hätten wir als geschafft." "Christine, sag mal, weißt du wo Anne ist?" Gilbert war plötzlich von hinten an sie herangetreten. "Ich habe gesehen, dass du vorhin mit ihr gesprochen hast. Aber ich kann sie nirgends finden." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln drehte Christine sich zu ihm um und hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Oh, sie ist vorhin gegangen. Sie sagte, sie müsse fort."  
  
"Gegangen?" Verwirrt blickte Gilbert sie an. "Aber wieso und wohin?" "Ich weiß nicht, aber da siehst du mal wieder, was für Manieren solche Waisenkinder haben. Niemand scheint ihnen beigebracht zu haben, das man sich verabschiedet." Christine schüttelte erbost den Kopf und versuchte ihn weiter zu ziehen. Doch Gilbert blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er bemerkte Christines bösen Unterton und sah sie plötzlich ernst an. "Über was habt ihr gesprochen, Christine?" "Nichts besonders. Ich hab ihr nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Komm, lass uns zu den anderen hinüber gehen." Erneut versuchte sie ihn fort zu ziehen. "Welche Wahrheit, Christine?" Seine Stimme nahm jetzt einen drohenden Unterton an. "Gil! Ich hab ihr nur erzählt, dass du mich heiraten wirst. Das arme Dinge sollte sich doch nicht weiter irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen." Gilberts Augen weiteten sich vor staunen und dann blickten sie zornig auf Christine. "Wie kommst du nur auf so was, Christine!" "Du wirst doch nicht in Erwägung gezogen haben, dieses unscheinbare Ding zu heiraten", warf Christine ihm verächtlich entgegen, "ich bin die Frau, die an deine Seite passt. Durch mich und meinen Vater wirst du eine einmalige Karriere haben." Gilbert machte sich verächtlich von ihrem Arm los. "Nein, Christine. Ich brauche niemanden der mir bei meiner Karriere hilft. Ich kann ganz alleine meinen Weg gehen." "Du bist dumm, Gilbert Blythe. Diese Lehrerin kann es überhaupt nicht mit mir aufnehmen. Sie ist ein nichts, ein niemand." Ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Wut und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. "Nein du siehst die Sache falsch, Christine. Du kannst es nicht mit Anne aufnehmen. Sie hat dir sehr viel voraus und du könntest noch einiges von ihr lernen. Ich liebe Anne und sie ist es, die ich brauche." Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er hinaus. Christine schäumte vor Wut: "Geh zum Teufel, Gilbert Blythe. Ich werde schon jemand anderen finden, der meine Hilfe zu schätzen weiß." Fluchte sie leise vor sich hin, bevor sie sich mit einem neuen Lächeln den anderen Gästen zuwand. Anne war hinunter zu dem kleinen Park gelaufen. Oh, wie konnte sie sich nur so täuschen lassen? Es mochte ja sein, dass Gilbert sie liebte, aber er würde sie nicht heiraten. Wozu auch? Wo er doch so einmalige Chancen hatte die Tochter von Dr. Stuart zu heiraten. Was war sie, Anne Shirley im Vergleich dazu? Weinend setzte sie sich in den kleinen Pavillon. Wie sollte sie das nur verwinden? Sie liebte Gilbert so sehr und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen einfach damit aufzuhören, ihn zu lieben. Niemand befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Park und Anne war froh darum, sie hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie jemand nach dem Grund ihrer Tränen gefragt hätte. "Anne?!" plötzlich hörte sie Gilberts fragende und bittende Stimme. Sie sah auf und sah ihn am Eingang des Pavillons stehen. Oh, nein, er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr er ihr wehgetan hatte. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass ihr Herz in tausend Stücke zerbrochen war. Wortlos stand sie hastig auf, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wischt schnell die letzen Tränen von ihren Wangen. "Anne", er trat an sie heran und berührte sanft ihren Arm. Doch Anne wand sie weiterhin von ihm ab. Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe. "Was wollen sie Mr. Blythe?" fragte sie ernst, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ich weiß, was Christine zu dir gesagt hat. Aber...." "Miss Stuart war so freundlich, mich über die Situation aufzuklären." Unterbrach sie ihn heftig. " Finden sie nicht, dass sie jetzt lieber bei ihrer Verlobten sein sollten, Dr. Blythe?" "Anne, ich bin nicht mit Christine verlobt!" "Sie brauchen sich nicht mehr heraus zu reden. Ich habe schon verstanden, um was es hier geht..." Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und mit einer Handbewegung versuchte Anne sie wegzuwischen. "Anne!" Gilbert drehte sie zu sich um. Sie sah ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern starrte wortlos zu Boden. "Anne das ist alles doch gar nicht wahr. Ich werde Christine nicht heiraten und ich habe ihr auch nie irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht. Sicher, wie waren einige male zusammen aus, aber es war nie die Rede von Heiraten oder Liebe. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf kommt." Anne hob jetzt langsam den Kopf und sah ihn das erste mal wieder an. Ihre Augen waren rotgeweint. "Wirklich?" fragte sie leise. Es war nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern. "Es gibt nur Eine, die ich heiraten möchte." Gilbert grinste und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. "Nämlich, DICH! Ich liebe dich, Anne. Bitte, willst du meine Frau werden?" Er sah ihr in die Augen und Annes Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust. Eine Weile sah sie ihn schweigend an. Dann trat ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und halb weinend, halb lachend antwortete sie: "Ja, Gil." Gilbert lachte und zog sie in seine Arme. Dann küsste er sie und Anne wusste er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Er liebte sie wirklich und sie liebte ihn. Sie setzten sich in den Pavillon und hielten einander an den Händen. "Oh, ich muss morgen gleich meinen Eltern schreiben und ihnen sagen, dass ich mich verlobt habe", lachte er plötzlich. "Oh, Gil", rief Anne plötzlich erschrocken. "Deine Eltern haben wir ganz vergessen. Was ist, wenn sie mich nicht leiden können? Sie kennen mich ja überhaupt nicht." Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an. Gilbert strich ihr sanft über die Wange: "Hab keine Angst mein Anne- Mädchen. Sie werden dich lieben. Wer könnte dich nicht lieben?" Zärtlich sah er sie an. "Und selbst wenn nicht, was nicht der Fall sein wird, ist es mir auch egal Anne. Ich liebe dich und ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen." Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. Glücklich schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals. Oh, wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16 In einem langen Brief hatte Gilbert seinen Eltern von Anne und ihrer gemeinsamen Verlobung erzählt. Er würde sie ihnen so bald wie möglich vorstellen. Über Ostern hatte Gilbert eine Woche Urlaub bekommen und auch Anne würde sich einige Tage von der Schule freimachen können. Miss Brook war nicht sonderlich begeistert über Annes Verlobung. Würde es doch bedeuten, dass sie sich früher oder später nach einer neuen Lehrerin umsehen musste. Doch Miss Brooks saure Mine konnte Annes gute Laune nicht verderben. Sie war einfach glücklich und die ganze Welt sollte sich mir ihr freuen. Als Gilbert ihr erzählt, dass er über Ostern nach Avonlea fahren würde und sie doch mitkommen sollte, war Anne einen Moment geschockt. Sie wusste dass es an der Zeit war, seine Eltern kennen zu lernen. Doch trotz allem hatte sie irgendwie Angst davor. Was, wenn sie, sie wirklich nicht mochten? Wenn sie lieber eine Schwiegertochter wie Christine hätten? Gilbert lachte nur über Annes Ängste und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie immer noch Angst vor diesem Zusammentreffen. Gilbert konnte bereits einige Tage früher fort und fuhr deshalb schon nach Avonlea. Anne würde zwei Tage später mit Fähre und Zug nachkommen. Zunächst wollte Gilbert lieber noch dableiben und mit Anne gemeinsam fahren. Aber Anne überredete ihn bereits voraus zufahren. Ihr war es eigentlich ganz lieb, wenn er vorher nochmals alleine mit seinen Eltern sprechen konnte. Wenn sie irgendwelche Beschwerden an ihren Sohn vorbringen wollten, konnten sie das in Ruhe tun. "Die gute alte Insel ist immer noch dieselbe", dachte Gilbert, als der Zug in Bright River Station einfuhr. Nichts schien sich hier je zu verändern. Selbst der alte Bahnhofsvorsteher war immer noch derselbe. Zwar schien sein Haar jedes Mal weißer zu werden, aber immer noch hielt der die Trillerpfeife zwischen seinen Lippen fest. Mr. Blythe holte seinen Sohn vom Bahnhof ab. Lachend umarmten sie sich. "Schön, dass du da bist, Gil. Deine Mutter hat ist schon ganz ungeduldig. Seit gestern steht sie in der Küche und bereitet sämtliche Lieblingsgerichte von dir vor." John Blythe nahm den Koffer seines Sohnes und trug ihn zum Wagen. "Ich bin auch froh, mal wieder daheim zu sein, Dad. Nichts scheint sich hier je zu verändern." "Du siehst gut aus. Bist du glücklich mit deiner Verlobten?" fragte sein Vater, als er jetzt neben ihm im Wagen saß. "Oh, Dad. Sie ist das liebste und hübscheste Wesen, das mir je begegnet ist. Sie wird dir gefallen." Lachte Gilbert und strahlte. John Blythe nickte zustimmend: "Ich bin sicher, du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen. Nur deine Mutter, äußert die ganze Zeit Bedenken." "Wieso denn?" Fragte Gil und blickte seinen Vater überrascht an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Mutter Bedenken hätte. John Blythe lachte: "Alle Mütter haben Bedenken, wenn es um die zukünftige Frau ihrer Söhne geht. Keine kann wahrscheinlich gut genug für sie sein." "Manchmal habe eher ich Zweifel, dass ich nicht gut genug für Anne bin, Dad. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen wie sie getroffen. Sie ist einfach einmalig." In seinen Augen lag ein verliebter Ausdruck und John Blythe musste grinsen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes sah. In den nächsten zwei Tagen umsorgte und hegte Mary Blythe ihren Sohn. Sie kochte ihm die besten Gerichte und las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Gilbert wollte sie nicht enttäuschen und sagte ihr nicht, dass er schon satt genug war. Von Anne wollte Mary Blythe in dieser Zeit nicht viel hören. Gilberts Versuche mit ihr über Anne zu reden, erstickte sie immer wieder geschickt im Keim. 


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17 Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem Anne erwartet wurde. Rechtzeitig fuhr Gilbert mit dem Buggy zur Bahnstation, um sie abzuholen. Seine Mutter sah ihm nach, als er davon fuhr. "Oh, John, was, wenn dieses Mädchen nicht die Richtige für ihn ist. Sie ist ein Waisenkind und hat keine Familie. Vielleicht hatte sie eine schreckliche Verwandtschaft. Niemand weiß woher sie stammt. Vielleicht will sie sich unseren Gil nur angeln, um einen guten Fang zu machen. Sie hat nichts und ein junger, aufstrebender Arzt wie Gil hat eine vielversprechende Zukunft vor sich." Sie stand am Küchenfenster und begann nervös an ihrem Ehering zu spielen. "Mary, mach dir doch nicht so viele Sorgen", versuchte John sie zu beruhigen. "Lern das Mädchen doch erst mal kennen. Wir sollten kein Urteil über sie fällen. Bevor wir sie kennen gelernt haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass Gil sich so sehr irren würde..." "Ach, wenn junge Männer verliebt sind, kann jedes Mädchen sie täuschen." Antwortete Mary energisch und begann das Geschirr abzutrocknen. John Blythe schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinaus. Gilbert strahlte, als Anne aus dem Zug stieg. Mit einem Lächeln kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Du hast mir gefehlt, Gil." Flüsterte sie an sein Ohr und küsste ihn rasch. "Du mir auch, Anne-Mädchen. Komm, " er nahm ihren Koffer, "der Wagen steht dort drüben." Sie schlenderten zu dem Buggy und Gilbert lud ihren Koffer auf. Seufzend sah Anne sich um: "Genauso hatte ich hier alles noch in Erinnerung, seit ich das erste mal hier war. Nichts scheint sich in all den Jahren verändert zu haben." Ihr Blick huschte hinüber zu den Kirschbäumen, die wie damals gerade in voller Blüte standen. Anne wusste noch genau, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, in diesen Bäumen zu schlafen. "Nein, hier ändert sich nie irgend etwas", lachte Gilbert und half ihr beim einsteigen. Sie fuhren los und Anne holte hörbar tief Luft. "Bist du nervös?" Fragte Gilbert und berührte sacht ihre Hand. "Ja, ein wenig. Was wenn deine Eltern mich wirklich nicht mögen, Gil. Vielleicht entspreche ich nicht ihren Vorstellungen von einer Schwiegertochter, " nervös strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. "Sehe ich nicht zu schrecklich aus? Bitte sei ehrlich, Gil." "Anne du siehst verdammt gut aus und meine Eltern werden dich mögen, ich verspreche es dir." Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber und küsste ihre Wange. Schließlich stoppte Gilbert das Pferd vor einem hübschen Farmhaus. Im Vorgarten, der von einem schönen, weißen Lattenzaun umgeben war, wuchsen Osterglocken, Krokusse und andere Frühlingsblumen wild durcheinander. Anne gefiel das Haus sofort. Es strahlte regelrecht Wärme und Liebe aus. Hier musste eine Familie leben, die einander liebte. Als Gilbert ihr vom Wagen half, öffnete sich die Eingangstür und ein großgewachsener Mann, mittleren Alters mit dunklem Haar kam auf sie zu. Hinter ihm kam eine kleinere Frau mit ebenfalls dunklem Haar aus der Tür. "Anne, darf ich dir meine Eltern vorstellen?" Gilbert deutete lächelnd auf die beiden Menschen. "Mum, Dad, das ist Anne." John Blythe reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand. "Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Shirley. Nett, dass sie uns mal besuchen." Seine Stimme war klar und ehrlich und Anne fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Es freut mich ebenfalls. Aber bitte nennen sie mich doch Anne." Sie lächelte ebenfalls und ihre Augen glitzerten. John mochte seine künftige Schwiegertochter auf Anhieb und er konnte verstehen, was Gilbert so sehr an ihr mochte. Auch Mrs. Blythe reichte ihr die Hand. Doch Anne spürte sofort, dass Gilberts Mutter ein wenig misstrauisch zu sein schien. Ihr Lächeln wirkte irgendwie aufgesetzt. "Sie haben es sehr schön hier", versuchte Anne ihre Befangenheit ein wenig zu überspielen. "Ja", antwortete Mrs. Blythe nur kurz angebunden und Annes Gefühl des Misstrauens verstärkte sich noch. "Kommt lasst uns reingehen, ich bring gleich noch den Koffer rein, " lachte Mr. Blythe. Sie gingen zum Haus und Gilbert zeigte Anne das Gästezimmer. John Blythe brachte den Koffer herein und sagte: "Wir werden in einer halben Stunde zusammen einen Tee trinken. So lange kannst du dich ein bissen eingewöhnen, Anne." Er zwinkerte seinem Sohn noch zu und ging dann hinaus. "Wie gefällt es dir hier, Anne?" Fragte Gilbert, als sie alleine waren. "Es ist wunderschön hier, Gil. Oh, glaubst du wirklich, dass deine Mutter mich mögen wird? Ich hab das Gefühl, sie misstraut mir." Gilbert lachte und legte die Arme um ihre Tallie: "Mutter braucht immer ein wenig Zeit, um jemanden kennen zu lernen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, es ist alles gut. Vertrau mir." Anne schlang die Arme um seinen Hals: "Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Ich liebe dich, Gil." Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie zärtlich. 


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18 Das Desaster bahnt sich langsam während des Abendessens an. Gemeinsam saßen sie am Esstisch der Familie Blythe und genossen den Schweinebraten mit Bohnen und Möhren. Mrs. Blythe schien eine sehr gute Köchin zu sein. Jedes mal, wenn Anne etwas erzählt, blickte Gilberts Mutter sie argwöhnisch an. Fast so, als schien sie ihren Worten nicht zu glauben. Anne begann sich immer unwohler unter ihrem prüfenden Blick zu fühlen. Der sonst vorzügliche Braten rutschte ihr nur mühsam die Kehle hinunter. Warum nur konnte Gilberts Mutter sie nicht leiden? Fragte Anne sich, als sie auf ihren noch vollen Teller hinab sah. "Schmeckt dir mein Schweinebraten nicht, Anne?" Fragte plötzlich Mary Blythe mit einem kalten Unterton in der Stimme. "Christine hat ihn damals sehr gemocht." Ein Stich fuhr durch Annes Herz. Da war es wieder! Schon einige male war an diesem Abend Christine Stuarts Name gefallen. Immer wieder fing Mrs. Blythe von Christine an. Gilbert hatte Anne mal erzählt, dass die Stuarts letzten Sommer auf Prince Edward Island waren und dabei auch Avonlea besucht hatten. Natürlich hatte er Dr. Stuart und seine Tochter zum Essen eingeladen gehabt. Denn ganzen Abend über hörte Anne von Mrs. Blythe immer wieder Christine hier, Christine da. Allmählich wurde es ihr zu bunt. Offener konnte Gilberts Mutter ja gar nicht zugeben, dass sie Christine lieber als ihre Schwiegertochter gesehen hätte. "Der Braten ist vorzüglich. Sie sind eine gute Köchin, Mrs. Blythe, " erwiderte Anne und versuchte schneller zu essen. Später half sie Mrs. Blythe die Teller in die Küche zu tragen, und abzuspülen. Sie standen in der Küche und schwiegen. "Christine habe ich damals nicht erlaubt, mir beim Abwasch zu helfen. Sie ist eine richtige Dame und sie sollte ihre Hände nicht mit Spülwasser kaputt machen." Sagte Mrs. Blythe plötzlich gedankenlos. In Anne begann es zu kochen. `Schon wieder. Konnte nicht eine Minute vergehen, ohne dass sie Christine erwähnt? `. Sie hatte nun endgültig genug davon. "Mrs. Blythe, darf ich sie um ein ehrliches Wort bitten?" Energisch legte Anne das Geschirrtuch beiseite und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Überrascht sah Mary zu ihr auf und nickte stumm. "Ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, dass sie mich nicht leiden können", fuhr Anne mit roten Wangen fort. Ihre Augen glitzerten wütend und ihre Stimme war sehr ernst. "Ganz offensichtlich hätten sie Christine lieber als Schwiegertochter gehabt. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass sie mich mögen würden. Doch anscheinend habe ich mir da zu viel erträumt. Ich möchte ihnen jedoch eines sagen, ich liebe Gilbert und ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall heiraten. Ob es ihnen passt oder nicht. Viel lieber hätte ich mir natürlich gewünscht, dass mich meine Schwiegermutter einmal mögen würde. Aber wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, werde ich diesen Kampf trotzdem aufnehmen. Für Gilbert würde ich alles tun, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass seine Mutter mir ein Leben lang vorhalten wird, dass ich nicht Christine Stuart bin. Ich bin vielleicht nur ein Waisenkind und eine einfache Lehrerin. Aber ich will und ich kann nicht ohne Gilbert leben. Ich fürchte, dass werden sie akzeptieren müssen. Also seien sie so ehrlich und sagen sie mir direkt, was sie nicht an mir leiden können." Einen Augenblick lang starrt Mrs. Blythe sie nur erstaunt an. Sie hatte Anne nicht für so energisch eingeschätzt. Irgendwie hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass dieses rothaarige, junge Ding sich so für seinen Standpunkt einsetzen würde. Es imponierte ihr, dass Anne ihr so offen und ehrlich die Meinung gesagt hatte. Plötzlich zuckten ihre Mundwinkel und Mary Blythe begann zu lächeln. "Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt, dass du dich traust mir so die Meinung zu sagen. Ich glaube ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt, Anne. Ich hatte Angst, du könntest Gilbert nur als einen guten Fang ansehen. Schließlich ist er Arzt und wird noch eine erfolgreiche Zukunft vor sich haben. Aber ich glaube, ich habe mich geirrt. Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?" Anne fiel bei diesen Worten regelrecht ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass ihr Temperament und ihre Impulsivität mal wieder alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätten. "Bitte glauben sie mir, Mrs. Blythe. Ich liebe Gilbert wirklich. Niemals würde ich ihm wehtun wollen, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, " antwortete Anne und sah sie flehend an. "Ich finde wir beide sollten noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen. Ich bin Mary, " lächelnd streckte Mrs. Blythe ihr die Hand entgegen. Nur zu gerne, nahm Anne die ihr angebotene Hand. "Und ich bin Anne." Antwortete sie lächelnd. "Bitte verzeihen sie mir, dass ich so direkt war. Manchmal habe ich Probleme mein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten." Mary lachte: "Anne ich glaube, dein Temperament ist goldrichtig. Sag nur immer offen, was du denkst. Es ist eine Eigenschaft, die ich sehr zu schätzen weiß." Anne lachte nun ebenfalls. "Bitte würden sie mir noch eines versprechen, Mrs. Blythe? Sagen sie Gilbert nicht, wie ich mich hier aufgeführt habe." "Nenn mich doch Mary. Ich verspreche es, wenn auch du mir etwas versprichst. Erzähl Gilbert nicht, dass ich mich ebenfalls unmöglich benommen habe." Beide lachten und umarmten sich. Anne war unheimlich erleichtert, dass ihre Schwiegermutter sie nun doch mögen würde. Und Mary Blythe war beruhigt zu wissen, dass Anne ihren Sohn wirklich und aufrichtig liebte. Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und brachten den Kaffee mit. Gilbert merkte so gleich, dass sich zwischen den beiden etwas verändert hatte. Seine Mutter lächelte Anne plötzlich freundlich zu und die beiden unterhielten sich nett. Er fragte Anne später, ob in der Küche etwas Besonderes vorgefallen sei. Doch Anne schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und küsste ihn. 


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19 Am folgenden Sonntag gingen die Blythes gemeinsam zur Kirche. Nach dem Kirchenbesuch würde mal wieder das jährliche Picknick bei den Barrys stattfinden. Mrs. Blythe fand es eine sehr gute Gelegenheit, Gilberts Verlobte in die Gesellschaft von Avonlea einzuführen. Anne war ein wenig nervös, wegen dieser Zusammenkunft. Was würden die Leute aus Avonlea von ihr halten? Mary tätschelte ihr nur lachend die Hand: "Die Leute von Avonlea sind wie alle anderen Leute auch. Sie klatschen zwar gerne, aber im Grunde sind die meisten von Ihnen nette und ehrliche Menschen. Außer vielleicht die Pyes, aber das ist wieder ein anderes Thema." Bereits in der Kirche starrten einige der Dorfbewohner Anne neugierig an. Die meisten von Ihnen lächelten ihr freundlich zu. Nur eine junge, blonde Frau blickte mit zornigen Augen zu ihr hinüber und Anne spürte sogleich, dass sich zwischen ihr und dieser jungen Frau gewiss keine Freundschaft entwickeln würde. Beim Picknick lernte Anne dann einige von den Dorfbewohnern kennen. Mrs. Rachel Lynde und ihren offensichtlich kränklichen Mann Thomas. Die robuste, grauhaarige Frau schnatterte freundlich los und sah Anne aus ihren blauen Augen unverwandt an. Gilbert erklärte Anne später, dass Mrs. Lynde über alles und jeden in Avonlea bescheid wusste. Sie war sozusagen die Nachrichtenagentur von Avonlea. Mrs. Sloane war eine dicke, kleine Frau, die einen Kuchen nachdem anderen in sich hineinstopfte. Der Pfarrer Mr. Allan und seine Frau waren sehr freundlich und in Mrs. Allan erkannte Anne sofort eine verwandte Seele. Schließlich stellte Gilbert ihr einige von den jungen Leuten vor. Charlie Sloan starrte Anne mit riesigen Glupschaugen an und sie war froh, als sie endlich weiter gingen. Josie Pye war die junge Frau, die sie in der Kirche so zornig angeblickt hatte. Auch jetzt trat sie ihr kühl entgegen und lächelte nur Gilbert zu. Jane Andrews, Moody Spuergoon und Ruby Gillis hingegen waren sehr nett und Anne mochte sie sofort. Dann kam plötzlich ein junges Paar mit einem kleinen pummeligen Baby auf sie zu. Die Frau hatte wunderschönes, rabenschwarzes Haar und sie lächelte Anne freundlich zu. Auf ihrem Arm hielt sie ihr Baby und ihr Mann reichte Gilbert die Hand. "Anne, darf ich dir Diana und Fred Wright vorstellen? Dianas Eltern geben alljährlich dieses Picknick hier?" Sagte Gilbert. "Wie nett, endlich Gilberts Verlobte kennen zu lernen. Seit in Avonlea gemunkelt wird, dass Gilbert sich verlobt hat, fragt sich jeder, wer wohl die junge Frau ist." Diana hatte eine angenehme und freundliche Stimme. Ihr Lächeln war ehrlich und Anne mochte sie sofort. Von allen Menschen, die sie an diesem Tag getroffen hatte, interessierte Diana Wright sie am meisten. In ihrem bisherigen Leben hatte Anne schon einige verwandte Seelen getroffen. Doch Diana Wright schien sofort noch mehr zu sein, als das. Anne hatte das Gefühl, das sie in Diana eine wirkliche Freundin finden könnte. Das kleine Kerlchen auf Dianas Arm fing an zu quengeln. "Wie heißt er denn?" fragte Anne. "Fred", stolz blickte Diana auf ihren Sohn. Doch klein Fred quengelte weiter und Dianas Versuch ihn zu beruhigen, schlug fehl. "Darf ich?" fragte Anne und versuchte ihr Fred abzunehmen. "Zur Zeit geht er nicht gerne zu anderen Leuten", antwortete Diana zaghaft und zögerte ihr Fred zu geben. Sie war sich sicher, dass er dann nur noch mehr schreien würde. Doch Anne lächelte sie so freundlich an, dass sie ihr Fred schließlich doch überließ. Zunächst sah der kleine Kerl ein wenig verdutzt drein und Anne begann mit ihm zu reden. Mit einemmal beruhigte er sich und fing sogar an zu lachen. Erstaunt sah Diana sie an: "Er weint sonst immer bei allen anderen. Ich hab das noch nie erlebt." Anne und Diana lächelten sich an. Beiden war klar, dass hier der Grundstein einer guten Freundschaft gelegt worden war. 


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20  
  
An diesem Abend unternahmen Anne und Gilbert noch einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang. Sie schlenderten hinunter zum See der in ein rötliches Licht, der untergehenden Sonne getaucht war. Sie hielten einander an den Händen und genossen das Bild des Friedens.  
  
"Wie gefällt dir Avonlea?" Fragte Gilbert und legte den Arm um ihre Taille.  
  
Anne blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie blickte in seine Augen und flüsterte: "Es ist wunderschön hier, Gil. Ich glaube es gibt keinen schöneren Ort auf dieser Welt." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.  
  
Gilbert zog sie näher an sich heran und hielt sie in seinen Armen. "Jeder Ort mit dir ist wunderschön, Anne." Flüsterte er leise und Annes Herz ließ lustige kleine Hüpfer bei seinen Worten.  
  
Für eine Weile flüsterten sie sich süße Worte ins Ohr und küssten einander immer wieder. Es wurde langsam dunkel und die klare Nachtluft wurde fühlbar kälter. Sie beschlossen nach Hause zu gehen und hielten einander an den Händen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen, fuhr Gilbert gemeinsam mit seinem Vater nach Carmody. Er wollte ihm helfen, eine neue Kuh auf dem Markt auszusuchen. Anne beschloss einmal alleine durch Avonlea zu schlendern. Sie lief beim Postamt vorbei und schickte einen Brief an das Waisenhaus ab. Sie hatte den Kindern versprochen ihnen zu schreiben. Inzwischen kannten alle Gilberts Verlobte und grüßten sie freundlich. Sie schlenderte langsam aus dem Dorf heraus. Auf einer Wiese außerhalb des Dorfs wuchs eine Unmenge von wilden Osterglocken. Anne konnte nicht wiederstehen und pflückte einen riesigen Strauß. Seufzend steckte sie ihre Nase zwischen die Blumen und sog deren wohltuenden Duft ein. Auf dem Rückweg kam sie an der Kirche vorbei, hinter der, der kleine Friedhof von Avonlea lag. Kurzentschlossen ging sie hinein. Ziellos lief sie zwischen den teilweise verwitterten Grabsteinen umher und versuchte die Inschriften zu entziffern. Plötzlich blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Zwei Gräber lagen dicht beieinander und auf beiden stand der Name "Cuthbert". Hier lagen Matthew und Marilla Cuthbert begraben. Die Menschen, bei denen Anne damals so gerne geblieben werden.  
  
Vorsichtig strich sie über Matthews Grabinschrift und entfernte dabei einen Ast der von der über dem Grab stehenden Birke herunter gefallen war. Traurigkeit übermannte sie. Sie hatte Matthew und Marilla zwar nur kurz gekannt, aber sie trotzdem lieb gewonnen. Sie sah auf die Osterglocken, die sie ihn ihren Armen hielt und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie teilte den Strauß und legte jeweils die Hälfte auf Matthews und Marillas Grab.  
  
Als sie nach einer Weile den Friedhof wieder verließ, traf sie auf Diana Wright, die gerade aus dem Pfarrhaus trat.  
  
"Miss Shirley", lächelnd kam Diana auf sie zu. "Wie schön sie hier zu sehen."  
  
"Bitte, nennen sie mich doch Anne."  
  
"Aber nur, wenn sie mich Diana nennen." Sie sahen sich an und beide lachten. "Ich war gerade bei Mrs. Allan", fuhr Diana fort. "Die Ärmste hat eine furchtbare Grippe bekommen und ich hab mal kurz nach ihr gesehen. Was hast du hier gemacht."  
  
"Ich war auf dem Friedhof", Anne begann ihr die Geschichte von Matthew und Marilla zu erzählen.  
  
"Schade, dass du damals nicht hier bleiben konntest. Wir wären bestimmt schon längst Freundinnen geworden." Diana lächelte ihr liebevoll zu.  
  
"Das glaube ich auch. Haben die Cuthberts eigentlich damals einen Waisenjungen aufgenommen?" Fragte Anne neugierig weiter.  
  
"Nein, ich hab auch nie gewusst, dass sie je die Absicht hatten einen aufzunehmen. Green Gables steht jetzt schon seit vielen Jahren leer. Irgendein entfernter Verwandter hat es geerbt, aber der wohnt in Charlottetown und schert sich nicht darum. Es ist wirklich schade, dass so ein hübsches Fleckchen verlassen da liegt."  
  
"Ja", antwortete Anne abwesend. Sie waren während ihrer Unterhaltung zurück zum Dorf gelaufen. Plötzlich stand die blonde Frau vom Vortag vor ihnen.  
  
"Hallo Josie", sagte Diana und Anne konnte aus ihrer Stimme entnehmen, dass sie nicht besonders erfreut über dieses Treffen war.  
  
"Hallo Diana", antwortete Josie mit unfreundlicher Stimme. "Guten Tag, Miss Shirley. Ich hoffe Avonlea ist ihnen nicht zu eintönig. Aber bestimmt ist es in ihrem Waisenhaus auch nicht viel besser." Sie lächelte Anne heimtückisch an.  
  
"Avonlea ist keinesfalls eintönig und das Waisenhaus ganz bestimmt auch nicht. Mir jedenfalls gefällt es." Konterte Anne selbstbewusst.  
  
"Na ja, jedem wie man es gewohnt ist. Bestimmt kennen sie es einfach nicht anders. Ich frage mich nur, was Gilbert an ihnen findet. Überall gibt es hübsche Mädchen, warum er ausgerechnet eine rothaarige vorzieht?" Abschätzig blickte sie auf Anne.  
  
In Anne fing es an zu kochen. Seit ihrer Kindheit war sie sehr empfindlich, was ihr Haar betraf. "Lieber bin ich rothaarig, als so arrogant und eingebildet, wie manch andere Leute", antwortete sie rasch.  
  
Josie schnaubte verächtlich und warf ihr blondes Haar nach hinten. "Benehmen scheint man ihnen im Waisenhaus auch nicht beigebracht zu haben. Aber was will man schon von einem Waisenkind erwarten." Ihre Augen blitzten sie Anne.  
  
Annes Wangen wurden purpurrot und in ihren Augen fing es an zu glitzern. Sie stand kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. Diana bemerkte, wie es in Anne kochte und versuchte die Situation zu retten.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle wäre nicht so vorlaut, Josie. Gutes Benehmen ist nicht gerade eine Stärke von dir." Konterte Diana. Josie schnaubte noch einmal vernehmlich und zog dann wortlos von dannen.  
  
Diana lachte: "Reg dich nicht auf Anne. Es ist es nicht wert, sich über eine Pye aufzuregen. Sie sind wohl der schlimmste Clan in ganz Avonlea. Außerdem ist Josie nur neidisch, weil du mit Gilbert verlobt bist. Nur zu gerne, hätte sie ihn selbst geangelt. Aber glaub mir, sie hatte nie nur die Spur eine Chance. Wer würde schon freiwillig eine Pye heiraten?" Diana zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und beide fingen an zu lachen. Sie plauderten noch eine Weile miteinander, bevor sie sich endgültig verabschiedeten. 


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21 Inzwischen war Gilbert wieder nach Hause gekommen und gemeinsam setzten die beiden sich auf die Veranda.  
  
"Was hast du heute gemacht?" Fragte er lächelnd. Anne erzählt ihm, von ihrem Rundgang und von dem Zusammentreffen mit Diana.  
  
"Ach übrigens ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich eine Rivalin in Avonlea habe, " warf sie abschließend noch ein.  
  
"Eine Rivalin?" verwundert blickte er sie an.  
  
"Ja, Josie Pye. Ich hab sie heute getroffen und sie war recht unfreundlich. Diana hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich immer Chancen bei dir eingeräumt hat. Ich glaube sie hasst mich, dass ich mit dir verlobt bin."  
  
"Josie Pye?" Fragte Gilbert verwundert. Ihm war noch nie der Gedanken gekommen, dass Josie sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen machte.  
  
"Hätte sie etwas Chancen gehabt?" Fragte Anne plötzlich zweifelnd.  
  
Gilbert lachte laut auf und zog sie in seine Arme. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Um himmels willen ich hätte doch nie Josie geheiratet. Außerdem habe ich meine wahre Liebe in Halifax gefunden. Ich bin so froh, dass du dir den Knöchel gebrochen hast. Eigentlich sollte ich diesem Lattenzaun wirklich dankbar sein." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah sie zärtlich an.  
  
"Es stört dich wirklich nicht, dass meine Haare rot sind." Fragte sie nochmals zweifelnd.  
  
"Du Dummerchen, " schalt Gilbert sich. "Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich dein Haar liebe? Das ich überhaupt alles an dir liebe?" Anne gab keine Antwort, sondern küsste ihn.  
  
Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihr zärtliches beisammen sein. Erschrocken sahen die beiden auf.  
  
John Blythe war auf die Veranda getreten und sagte: "Ich will euch Turteltauben ja nicht stören, aber das Essen ist fertig." Dann verschwand er wieder in der Tür.  
  
Vor Verlegenheit hatten sich Annes Wangen gerötet und hastig wollte sie aufstehen.  
  
Doch Gilbert hielt sie fest und sah sie bettelnd an. "Bitte gib mir noch einen Kuss, Anne."  
  
"Gil", zischte Anne leise. "Deine Eltern warten auf uns."  
  
"Bitte..." mit einem Hundeblick sah er sie an. Anne lächelt und küsste ihn nochmals. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sie schließlich los und sie gingen hinein.  
  
Nur zu bald war die schöne Zeit in Avonlea vorüber und die Pflicht rief wieder nach Anne und Gilbert. Bereits am Abend vor ihrer Abreise verabschiedete Anne sich von Diana und die beiden versprachen sich so oft wie möglich zu schreiben. Zwischen Anne und Diana begann sich eine ehrliche Freundschaft zu entwickeln.  
  
Während des Aufenthalts in Avonlea war im Hause Blythe öfters über die bevorstehende Hochzeit gesprochen worden. Man hatte sich auf September geeinigt und Mrs. Blythe wollte alles für eine Feierlichkeit im Garten vorbereiten. Anne umarmte zum Abschied noch einmal ihre künftigen Schwiegereltern und dann stieg sie gemeinsam mit Gilbert in den bereits pfeifenden Zug. 


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22 Die Planungen für die Hochzeit waren im vollen Gange. Anne blieb mit Diana in Briefkontakt und auch Mrs. Blythe schrieb immer wieder, um mit ihr über die Vorbereitungen zu sprechen. Anne mochte ihre künftige Schwiegermutter immer mehr, die jetzt ihre ganze liebenswürdige Art zum Vorschein kommen ließ. Alle die Vorbereitungen, der Unterricht im Waisenhaus und das Schreiben an ihren Geschichten nahmen Anne vollkommen ein. Trotzdem fand sie immer wieder genügend Zeit, sich mit Gilbert zu treffen. Die beiden waren glücklich und genossen jede Minute miteinander. Mrs. Powell hatte sie einmal zwei verliebte Turteltäubchen genannt.  
  
Manchmal konnte Anne es kaum erwarten, dass es Herbst wurde. Doch auf der anderen Seite schmerzte sie auch der Gedanke, ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen verlassen zu müssen. Vor allen Dingen die kleine Sarah würde sie schrecklich vermissen. Das kleine Mädchen, sprach inzwischen sehr viel mit ihr. Zwar war sie immer noch schüchtern und zurückhaltend gegenüber anderen, aber mit Anne und mit Gilbert sprach sie viel. Wie würde es sein, wenn Anne nicht mehr da war? Würde Sarah dann immer noch so viel reden? So bald die beiden verheiratet waren, würden sie in eine neue Wohnung in Halifax ziehen. Sie hatten bereits ihr neues Heim in einem hübschen Vorstadt Häuschen nahe dem Hafen gefunden. Anne freute sich bereits sehr darauf und in Gedanken hatte sie schon alles eingerichtet.  
  
Im Juli kündigten sich die Blythe`s für einen Besuch in Halifax an. Anne freute sich schon darauf, ihre Schwiegereltern wiederzusehen. An einem sonnig, heißen Tag fuhr Gilbert mit ihnen nach Hopetown, um Anne abzuholen. Sie begrüßte sie am Tor vor dem Waisenhaus. Mr. und Mrs. Blythe schlossen Anne in ihre Arme.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Anne? Du siehst gut aus, " lachte Mary und betrachtet ihre Schwiegertochter.  
  
"Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen. Hattet ihr eine angenehme Reise?" Fragte Anne.  
  
"Oh, ja, es ging ganz gut. Obwohl Halifax nicht mit Avonlea zu vergleichen ist. Alles ist so voll und eng dort. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir dort gefallen würde." Antwortete Mrs. Blythe und lachte.  
  
"Avonlea ist ja auch keine Stadt, Ma." Lachte Gilbert.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, aber es ist auch viel schöner." Sagte Mary ernst.  
  
"Avonlea ist wirklich viel schöner, " sagte Anne, "noch nie habe ich ein so hübsches und friedliches Fleckchen Erde gesehen, wie Avonlea. Man kann sehr stolz sein dort zu leben, " verträumt blickte Anne zu Horizont. "Aber kommt, ich werde euch ein bisschen vom Waisenhaus zeigen." Riss sie sich selbst aus den Gedanken.  
  
Anne führte sie durch Haus, zeigte ihnen die Klassenzimmer, den Gemeinschaftraum und den Schlafsaal. Dann gingen sie hinunter in den Garten, in dem die Kinder spielten.  
  
"Anne wie hast du es geschafft, das sie im Garten spielen dürfen?" Fragte Gilbert überrascht, als er sah, wie einige Kinder über das Gras rannten, während ein paar andere sich lachend unter einem der Bäume unterhielten.  
  
Anne grinste und sagte: "Ich hab es endlich geschafft, Miss Brook davon zu überzeugen, indem ich ihr versprach, das wir uns auch um den Garten kümmern. So können wir uns den Gärtner sparen. Die Kinder jedenfalls sind begeistert und die älteren von ihnen, sind mit Feuereifer dabei, ihn zu pflegen. Es macht ihnen richtig Spaß."  
  
Gilbert küsste sie rasch, als seine Eltern hinaus in den Garten liefen. "Du bist einfach großartig, Anne-Mädchen."  
  
Aufgeregt sahen die Kinder sich die unerwarteten Gäste an. Anne stellte sie ihnen vor und die Kinder begrüßten sie freundlich. Wie immer stand Sarah zunächst ein wenig schüchtern abseits. Doch Anne ging direkt auf sie zu und nahm sie bei der Hand.  
  
"Das ist Sarah", stellte sie die Kleine vor. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon plauderte Sarah mit Mrs. Blythe. Mary Blythe liebte Kinder über alles und mit ihrer freundlichen Art schaffte sie es, Sarah für sich einzunehmen.  
  
In den folgenden zwei Tagen, verbrachte Mary Blythe viel Zeit mit der kleinen Sarah. Sie unternahm mit ihr Spaziergänge und las ihr Geschichten vor. Sie entdeckte wie aufgeweckt und intelligent Sarah war.  
  
Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise waren die Blythe zusammen mit Anne und Gilbert zum Essen ausgegangen.  
  
"Wir haben viel über Sarah nachgedacht", begann Mary plötzlich das Gespräch. "Wir finden es so schade, dass so ein cleveres und liebenswürdiges Mädchen wie sie im Waisenhaus aufwachsen muss."  
  
"Sarah ist wirklich ein kleiner Goldschatz. Ich wünschte, sie würde eine Familie finden, die sie wirklich lieb hat. Aber es ist schwierig, für die Kinder ein Zuhause zu finden. Der Gedanke, dass ich bald nicht mehr für sie da bin, quält mich oft..." Antwortete Anne und lächelte Gilbert zu.  
  
"John und ich haben viele Stunden darüber gesprochen und nun... wir wurden Sarah gerne zu uns nehmen. Ich weiß wir sind alt, aber ich denke, sie könnte trotz allem bei uns glücklich werden."  
  
Überrascht sah Anne sie an: "Ist das euer Ernst?"  
  
"Ja, manchmal fühlen wir uns schon ziemlich alleine auf unserer Farm und ich denke Sarah könnte ein wenig Leben in das alte Haus bringen. Außerdem ist Avonlea doch ein wunderschöner Ort, um aufzuwachen." Sagte Mary, während John ihr zunickte und nach ihrer Hand griff.  
  
"Mam, Dad, die Idee ist wirklich großartig." Gilbert strahlte. "Findest du nicht, Anne?"Eine Weile saß Anne schweigend da.  
  
Doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf: "Ich denke Avonlea, ist ein wundervoller Ort, um aufzuwachsen. Es freut mich wirklich, dass ihr diesen Entschluss gefasst habt. Sarah wird bestimmt glücklich bei Euch sein, " sie stand plötzlich auf und umarmte ihre künftigen Schwiegereltern. "Ich werde mit Miss Brook reden, wenn ihr wollt. Natürlich ist noch einiger Papierkram zu erledigen und Sarah müsst ihr es auch noch sagen."  
  
"Anne, ich denke du solltest es Sarah sagen. Die Kleine mag dich furchtbar gerne." Wand John ein.  
  
Anne nickte: "Wenn ihr das wollt." 


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23  
  
Miss Brook hatte keine Einwände gegen eine Adoption von Sarah. Anne ließ deshalb die Kleine zu sich ins Klassenzimmer kommen.  
  
"Sarah, ich möchte gerne mit dir reden." Sagte Anne und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sarah setzte sich lächelnd auf ihren Schoß. "Sarah, du hast ja Mr. und Mrs. Blythe kennen gelernt. Wie findest du sie?"  
  
Sarah sah sie mit ihren hübschen, blauen Augen intensiv an. "Sie sind sehr nett."  
  
"Würdest du vielleicht gerne bei ihnen leben?" Fragte Anne weiter.  
  
Sarahs Augen öffneten sich nun weit und vor lauter Staunen stand ihr der Mund offen. "Sie...sei meinen wirklich richtig bei ihnen leben? Ein Zuhause haben?"  
  
"Ja, Sarah. Sie würden dich gerne bei sich aufnehmen. Möchtest du mit ihnen nach Avonlea gehen?"  
  
Sarah sah aus, als wenn sie gleichzeitig weinen und lachen wollte. "Würde ich sie dann auch wiedersehen, Miss Shirley?" Fragte sie plötzlich unsicher.  
  
"Natürlich, Sarah. Bestimmt werden Gilbert und ich öfters nach Avonlea kommen. Du wärst sogar fast verwandt mit uns. Was meinst du dazu? Würde es dir gefallen?"  
  
"Meinen sie ich würde vielleicht einen Hund bekommen?"  
  
"Schon möglich, Sarah."  
  
Plötzlich nickte die Kleine eifrig und schlang ihre Arme um Anne. "Ich möchte schrecklich gerne eine Familie haben, Miss Shirley."  
  
"Na dann, komm. Die beiden warten bereits draußen auf dich." Lachte Anne und küsste Sarahs Stirn.  
  
Zwei Wochen später kam ein Brief aus Avonlea....  
  
Liebe Anne, lieber Gilbert, Sarah hat sich hier wunderbar eingelebt. Sie hat bereits Freundschaft mit der Kleinen Carry Boulter geschlossen. Die beiden sind fast unzertrennlich. Auch für uns ist Sarah ein richtiger Sonnenschein. Ihr helles und klares Lachen, schallt durch das ganze Haus. Wir sind so froh, dass wir diese Entscheidung getroffen haben. Sie war wirklich goldrichtig. Gestern hat John plötzlich einen kleinen Welpen mitgebracht. Es ist ein junger Setter und Sarah ist in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie hat das kleine Hundebaby an sich gedrückt und gelacht und geweint. Es war so schön zu sehen, wie glücklich sie war. Sie schickt Euch beiden ganz viele Liebe Grüße. Eure Mary 


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24  
  
Liebe Anne,  
  
ich habe ganz tolle Neuigkeiten für Dich. Fred muss nächste Woche wegen einiger Geschäft nach Halifax fahren und er will ich mitnehmen. Meine Mutter hat sich bereit erklärt solange auf Baby Fred aufzupassen. Hättest du nicht Lust und Zeit mich zu treffen? Wir könnten gemeinsam durch die Stadt streifen und vielleicht noch einige Dinge für die Hochzeit besorgen. Wie sieht es mit Deinem Hochzeitskleid aus? Hast Du Dich schon endgültig für eines entschieden? Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Dich wiederzusehen, Anne. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen im Waisenhaus anrufen um eine Antwort von Dir zu bekommen.  
  
Hoffentlich bis bald, Deine Freundin Diana.  
  
Natürlich wollte Anne Diana treffen. Eine Woche später trafen sich die jungen Frauen am Bahnhof von Halifax. Diana hatte ihr telefonisch die Ankunftszeit mitgeteilt. Lachend umarmten sich die beiden, als Diana und Fred aus dem Zug gestiegen waren.  
  
"Wie schön euch beide zusehen", strahlte Anne. "Gilbert wäre auch gerne gekommen. Doch im Krankhaus ist gerade soviel los, dass er sich unmöglich frei nehmen konnte."  
  
"Ich hab auch noch eine ganze Menge zu arbeiten. Aber vielleicht können wir uns alle heute Abend zum Essen treffen, " antwortete Fred.  
  
"Ja, das wäre super. Wir sollten jetzt erst mal zu unserem Hotel fahren." Diana hackte sich bei Anne ein.  
  
"Geht ihr zwei nur, ich muss gleich zur Spark Bank fahren." Fred sah geschäftig auf die Uhr. "Ich bin spätestens um 17.00 Uhr zurück im Hotel, Diana." Er küsste seine Frau rasch auf die Wange und wünschte ihnen beiden noch viel Spaß.  
  
"Ich hab dir soviel zu erzählen, Anne. Wo sollen wir mit unserem Stadtbummel anfangen? Ich kenne mich in Halifax gar nicht aus."  
  
"Willst du dich nicht vorher ein wenig ausruhen?" Fragte Anne lachend.  
  
"Ach iwo, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten die Geschäfte zu durchstöbern." Schwatzend hatten sie das Bahnhofsgebäude verlassen. Fred hatte arrangiert, dass ein Bote das Gepäck zum Hotel brachte. "Jetzt sag mal, wie sieht es aus mit deinem Hochzeitskleid, Anne?"  
  
"Diana, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", seufzte Anne mit einem Lachen. "Ich hab mir schon einige Kleider angesehen, aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welches zu mir passt. Ich finde mich in jedem von ihnen hässlich..."  
  
"Anne, du bist wunderhübsch. Diana ist jetzt da und wird dir helfen. Komm schon, wir werden dein absolutes Traumkleid finden. Ich verspreche es dir."  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag verbrachten sie damit, von einem Geschäft zum nächsten zu pilgern. Zwar hatten sie sich noch kein einziges Brautkleid angesehen, aber eine Unmenge von Geschirr, Büchern und bunten Stoffen betrachtet. Sie lachten und plauderten unablässig miteinander. Beide hatten unheimlich Spaß zusammen. Gegen Mittag gingen sie in ein Restaurant und aßen eine Kleinigkeit.  
  
"So, " sagte Diana entschlossen, als sie frisch gestärkt das Gebäude wieder verließen "jetzt werden wir uns um dein Kleid kümmern Anne."  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in ein großes Geschäft an der Ecke. Es führte eine Unmenge von Kleidern, Stoffen, Hüten und Schuhen. Geschlagene zwei Stunden sahen sie sich sämtliche Brautkleider und Stoffe an. Doch irgendwie war einfach nicht das passende dabei. Diana musste zugeben, dass das Geschäft einfach nicht das richtige für Anne hatte. Sicher, ihr hätten viele der Kleider gestanden, schließlich hatte Anne eine sagenhafte Figur. Doch allen fehlte das gewisse Etwas. Die Kleinigkeit, die es perfekt werden ließ.  
  
Resigniert lief Anne die Straße hinunter. "Siehst du was ich meine, Diana? Was machen wir, wenn wir kein passendes Kleid finden?" fragte Anne verzweifelt.  
  
"Ach komm, so schnell geben wir doch nicht auf, oder?" Diana stieß die Freundin scherzhaft in die Seite. Mit frohem Mut gingen sie zum nächsten Geschäft, zwei Blocks weiter. Doch auch hier blieb ihre Suche erfolglos.  
  
Annes Stimmung war allmählich auf dem Nullpunkt angekommen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir für heute mal eine Pause machen, Anne." Schlug Diana vor, die merkte, dass heute nichts mehr zu erreichen war. "Morgen versuchen wir es erneut, ja?"  
  
Anne nickte nur stumm. Sie schlenderten die Straße hinunter in Richtung Hotel. Dabei kamen sie an einem kleinen, kauzigen Laden vorbei. Im Schaufenster türmten sich neben einem Stapel alter Bücher, einige Vasen, daneben hing ein Kranz mit getrockneten Rosen. Ein Schaukelstuhl stand am anderen Ende und an ihm lehnte wieder rum eine Schaufel.  
  
Abrupt blieb Anne vor dem Fenster stehen. "Diana, komm lass uns hier rein gehen."  
  
"Wieso, was willst du in diesem Kramladen?" fragte Diana verwundert.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich finde ihn irgendwie interessant. Er hat etwas besonders. Lass uns noch in diesen einen Laden gehen, Diana, bitte."  
  
"Du wirst wohl kaum dein Brautkleid darin finden."  
  
"Ich muss einfach da rein, Diana. Ich glaube, hier wohnt eine verwandte Seele."  
  
Diana begann zu lachen und ließ sich von Anne in den Laden ziehen. Innen wirkte der Raum unheimlich winzig, da er so vollgestopft war mit allerlei Krimskram. Die Dinge wirkten recht verstaubt und man gewann nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wenn hier viele Leute aus und eingehen würden.  
  
"Es scheint niemand da zu sein, lass uns wieder gehen, Anne." Sagte Diana ungeduldig.  
  
Doch Anne sah sich staunend um, sie war fasziniert von dem Laden. Hier steckten soviel Geheimnisse. Lebhaft begann ihre Phantasie zu arbeiten. Plötzlich öffnete sich der Vorhang der hinter der Ladentheke war und eine alte und hagere Frau trat aus dem Nebenraum. Verwundert sah sie die beiden Mädchen an, gerade so alt hätte sie schon seit langem keine mehr so jungen Dinger gesehen.  
  
"Wie kann ich euch helfen?" fragte sie freundlich und ihre blauen Augen glitzerten schelmisch.  
  
"Wir wollten uns nur ein bisschen umsehen", erklärte Anne. "Sie haben einen sehr interessanten Laden. Ich glaube er steckt voller Abenteuer."  
  
Die Frau lächelte Anne zu: "Das kann man wohl sagen, alles hier hat eine Geschichte. Aber bestimmt würde es euch nicht interessieren."  
  
"Oh, ich interessiere mich für jede Art von Geschichten. Ich finde es aufregend zu erfahren, was manche Dinge schon erlebt haben." Vorsichtig strich Anne über einen silbernen Kerzenleuchter, der auf der Ladentheke stand.  
  
Das Lächeln der alten Frau wurde immer breiter. Dieses junge Mädchen war anders, als all die jungen Mädchen, die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
"Dieser Kerzenleuchter hat meiner Großmutter gehört, sie hat ihn zur Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen. Sie liebte ihren Mann sehr und als er gestorben war konnte sie den Anblick dieses Kerzenleuchters einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er hat sie immer an ihre Hochzeit erinnert. Also hat sie ihn in eine Kiste gepackt und auf den Speicher gestellt. Zehn Jahre später wurde der Speicher aufgeräumt und sie bekam diesen Kerzenständer in die Hand. Meine Großmutter hat bitterlich geweint, als sie ihn sah. Ich war damals noch klein und wusste nicht warum sie weinte und versuchte sie zu trösten. Doch plötzlich lachte sie und meinte: Doreen ich weine nur meinen Erinnerungen nach. Wir leben für unsere Erinnerungen. Das hat mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht und seit diesem Tag habe ich versucht jede Kleinigkeit in meiner Erinnerung zu behalten."  
  
"Ein hübscher Gedanke, dass wir für unsere Erinnerungen leben. Aber warum wollen sie ihn verkaufen, wenn er ihnen so viel bedeutet?" Fragte Anne.  
  
"Oh, er ist nicht zu verkaufen, das meiste hier ist nicht zu verkaufen. Ich weiß, ich hab einen Laden, aber eigentlich kann ich mich von nichts trennen. Darum ist hier auch alles so voll. Ich muss nicht unbedingt Geld mit dem Verkauf verdienen. Ich lebe hauptsächlich von dem, was mir meine Großmutter hinterlassen hat. Der Laden hier ist sozusagen nur mein Hobby."  
  
"Siehst du Anne, ich wusste du wirst hier nicht dein Brautkleid finden?" Flüsterte Diana ihr zu. Sie ahnte nicht, dass die alte Dame noch ein fabelhaftes Gehör hatte.  
  
"Ihr sucht ein Brautkleid?"  
  
"Eigentlich schon. Ich werde nämlich im September heiraten, " erklärte Anne. "Aber ihr Laden hat mich regelrecht magisch angezogen ich musste einfach reinkommen."  
  
Für einen Moment sah ihr die Frau prüfend in die Augen. "Ich glaube ich hätte da vielleicht was für Euch." Rasch verschwand sie hinter einem Regal und kam mit einem großen, verstaubten Karton zurück.  
  
"Vor vielen Jahren hätte ich einmal fast geheiratet. Ich hatte schon das Brautkleid gekauft und die Feier war schon vorbereitet. Doch dann passierte ein Unglück..." Tränen glitzerten in den Augen der Dame und Anne griff spontan nach ihrer Hand.  
  
"Ein Unfall hat mir meinen George genommen und ich habe diesen Karton seither nicht mehr aufgemacht..." Sie lüpfte langsam den Deckel des Kartons und der Duft von Mottenkugeln schlug Anne und Diana entgegen. Mit großen Augen sah Anne über den Rand des Kartons.  
  
Zum Vorschein, kam seidiger, glänzender weißer Stoff. Es war ein Brautkleid und Anne verschlug es den Atem, als sie es schließlich in seiner ganzen Pracht sah. Weißer Satin, der Kragen war hochgeschlossen aus einer feinen, zarten Spitze. Die Ärmel waren leicht gepuffte und gingen an den Ellebogen ebenfalls in Spitze über.  
  
"Wow", rief Diana begeistert aus. "Was für ein wunderschönes Kleid."  
  
Sprachlos starrte Anne diesen Traum in Weiß an.  
  
"Willst du es einmal anprobieren?"  
  
"Wirklich?" mit großen Augen sah Anne auf.  
  
Die Frau nickte und reichte ihr das Brautkleid. Im Nebenraum zog Anne das Kleid an und trat wieder hinaus in den Laden.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Anne!" Rief Diana laut aus und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus!"  
  
"Möchtest du es haben?" fragte die alte Dame und lächelte Anne liebevolle zu. "Es steht dir wirklich sehr gut."  
  
"Sie...sie wollen es wirklich verkaufen?" stammelte Anne ungläubig. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem Traum. Dies war das perfekte Kleid für sie, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Nie mehr würde sie so ein wundervolles Kleid finden.  
  
"Nein, ich möchte es nicht verkaufen. Ich möchte es dir schenken."  
  
"Was?!" War das einzige, dass Anne sagen konnte. Sie war einfach fassungslos. In einem winzigen Laden fand sie ihr Traumkleid und die ihr völlig unbekannte Besitzerin wollte es ihr sogar schenken. "Das...das kann ich nicht annehmen."  
  
"Ich glaube, dieses Kleid war einfach dazu bestimmt, dass du es findest. Es hat nur auf dich gewartete. Es ist viel zu schade, um nur zu verstauben, aber es sollte auf die richtige Person sein, die es trägt. Bitte nimm es an. Du würdest mir eine große Freude damit machen."  
  
Tränen schimmerten in Annes Augen sie konnte nicht anders und umarmte spontan die alte Dame.  
  
"Danke, " flüsterte sie, "vielen dank, Miss...Ich weiß nicht mal ihren Namen?" sagte Anne plötzlich lachend.  
  
"Miss Cotton!" Antwortete die Frau.  
  
"Sie sind eine verwandte Seele, Miss Cotton. Das habe ich gleich gewusst." 


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25  
  
Der letzte Schultag war vorüber und seufzend schloss Anne die Schublade von ihrem Pult. Sorgsam legte sie die Kreide in das dafür vorgesehene Fach und schob den Stuhl zu Recht. Liebevoll sah sie sich in dem nun leeren Klassenzimmer um. Jeden Tag war sie hier vor der Klasse gestanden und hatte versucht ihren Schülern das beizubringen, was wichtig war. Sie lehrte sie lesen, schreiben und rechnen. Aber sie hatte auch versucht ihnen beizubringen wie wichtig es war Freude im Leben zu haben. An sich selber zu glauben und zu träumen. Nun würde sie die Kinder verlassen und nicht mehr nach den Sommerferien zurückkehren.  
  
Eine andere Lehrerin würde ihre Stelle übernehmen. Miss Frasier war eine nette junge Dame mit einem freundlichen Gesicht. Doch sie hatte sich anderen Idealen, als Anne, verschrieben. Sie sah die Dinge mehr von der praktischen Seite und sie würde wohl kaum den Kindern Märchen vorlesen.  
  
Im Grunde war Miss Brook wahrscheinlich so gar froh, endlich eine realistische Lehrerin zu haben. Nur allzu oft hatte sie Anne vorgehalten, die Kinder nur zu Höhenflügen hinzu reißen.  
  
Noch einmal strich Anne über den Pult, dann stand sie auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Eine neue Zeit würde von nun an für sie anbrechen. Sie und Gilbert würden heiraten und nach ihren Flitterwochen in dem kleinen Häuschen am Rande von Halifax leben. Während Gilbert weiter im Krankenhaus arbeiten würde, wollte Anne neben dem Haushalt sich voll und ganz dem Schreiben widmen. Schon des Öfteren waren kleine Geschichten von ihr in der Zeitung abgedruckt worden. Doch ihr Traum war es, ein Buch zu veröffentlichen. Nun, diesen Traum wollte sie wahr werden lassen.  
  
Völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken war sie die Treppe hinunter gelaufen, erstaunt blickte auf, als sie unten in der Halle angekommen war. Hier standen alle und warteten auf sie. Die Kinder hatten sich aufgestellt, um ihre Lehrerin auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Die kleine, pummelige Vera trat hervor und hielt einen riesigen Strauß Lilien in den Händen.  
  
"Wir wollen ihnen auf Wiedersehen sagen, Miss Shirley. Sie sollen wissen, dass wir sie alle sehr vermissen werden." Tränen sammelten sich in Veras Augen und mit zitternden Händen reichte sie Anne die Blumen.  
  
"Das ist wirklich lieb von Euch", stammelte Anne und auch sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Schließlich umarmte sie jedes der Kinder und bedankte sich bei ihnen.  
  
"Miss Shirley?!" fragte Peter plötzlich ganz leise. "Werden sie uns mal wieder besuchen kommen?"  
  
"Natürlich, ich werde euch so oft wie möglich besuchen", Anne lächelte sich an und die Kinder lächelten tapfer zurück.  
  
Das war am Nachmittag gewesen, jetzt saß Anne in ihrem Zimmer und starrte auf den Koffer vor ihr. Sie hatte fertig gepackt und jeden Moment musste Gilbert kommen, um sie abzuholen. Am Abend würden sie mit der Fähre nach Prince Edward Island fahren.  
  
In nicht mal zwei Wochen, würde die Hochzeit stattfinden. Eigentlich war Anne glücklich, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Gilberts Frau zu werden. Doch auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit schlich sich in ihr Herz. Es tat ihr weh die Kinder und auch Hopetown zu verlassen. Mrs. Powell war ihr ans Herz gewachsen und auch Rusty fühlt sich hier pudelwohl.  
  
"Rusty..." schoss es ihr jetzt wieder durch den Kopf. Der große, getigerte Kater lag gemütlich auf dem Sessel und hielt ein Schläfchen. Gemeinsam mit Gilbert hatten sie geplant den Kater nach ihren Flitterwochen abzuholen, er sollte mit ihnen zusammen in Halifax leben. Doch Anne bekam plötzlich Zweifel, ob es Rusty dort auch gefallen würde. Rusty liebte seine Streifzüge hier in Hopetown. Würde er sich woanders einleben?  
  
Ihr Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie einen Wagen vorfahren hörte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und strahlte. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie die Treppe hinunter, um Gilbert zu begrüßen. 


	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26  
  
Anne lehnte an der Reling der Fähre und beobachtet mit Wehmut, wie das Festland von Nova Scotia immer kleiner wurde. Die Sonne begann langsam unterzugehen und gab dem Meer einen rötlichen Schimmer. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und lächelnd lehnte sie sich an Gilbert, der an sie heran getreten war.  
  
"Was denkst du Anne?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
"Ich hab mir gerade vorgestellt, dass die Kinder jetzt bald ins Bett gehen werden und dass Mary vergessen wird zu beten und Peter seine Socken nicht auszieht..." sie stockte und sah stumm auf das Meer.  
  
"Du wirst sie vermissen, nicht wahr?" ein unsicherer Tonfall lag in seiner Stimme. Anne nickte und griff nach seiner Hand. "Anne, du bereust doch etwa nicht, dass du mich heiraten wirst, oder?"  
  
Erstaunt drehte Anne sich abrupt zu ihm um.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Äh, ich meine nur, wenn du deine Arbeit so sehr vermisst..., kannst du dann mit mir glücklich sein..."  
  
Anne unterbrach ihn, in dem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. Sie sah ihn mit liebevollen Augen an und lächelte: "Gil, ich kann nur mit dir glücklich sein. Natürlich werde ich die Kinder vermissen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich meine Entscheidung bereue." Zärtlich legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Gil. Und mein größter Wunsch ist es mit dir zusammen zu sein." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Während er seine Arme um sie schloss und sie fest hielt. Unterdessen kam langsam die kleine Insel in Sicht und wartete auf die Ankunft der beiden.  
  
Es war beinah dunkel, als der Zug schließlich in Bright River eintraf. John Blythe erwartete sie mit dem Buggy.  
  
"Hallo Anne, Gil", rief er und umarmte die beiden erfreut. "Hattet ihr eine angenehme Reise?"  
  
Anne nickte: "Es war wunderschön, aber eigentlich kann es kaum irgendwo schöner sein, als hier. Prince Edward Island ist etwas ganz besonders." Sie lächelte und sah sich verträumt um.  
  
John lachte: "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du kommst von der Insel, Anne. Mrs. Lynde wäre begeistert, wenn sie dich jetzt gehört hätte. Sie ist allen Leuten gegenüber misstrauisch, die nicht von der Insel kommen. Aber du bist eigentlich schon eine von uns, Anne." Er lachte nochmals und lud das Gepäck ein.  
  
Das Haus der Blythe, war hell erleuchtet, als sie in der Dunkelheit davor anhielten. Gilbert reichte Anne die Hand und half ihr beim runtersteigen. Kaum hatten Annes Füße den Boden berührt, als auch schon Sarah aus dem Haus gestürmt kam und lachend auf sie zu rannte.  
  
"Miss Shirley", rief sie aufgeregt und Anne ging in die Hocke um sie in ihre Arme zu schließen.  
  
"Hallo Sarah, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie lachend.  
  
"Oh, es ist so schön, sie zu sehen, Miss Shirley." Sie wollte Anne gar nicht mehr los lassen. Inzwischen war auch Mary bei ihnen angelangt. Es war eine wunderschöne Begrüßung und Anne fühlte sich, als wenn sie nach Hause kommen würde.  
  
Lange noch saßen sie zusammen und plauderten angeregt über alles. Sarah fing nach einer Weile herzhaft zu gähnen an und ihre Augen wurden immer kleiner.  
  
"Ich glaube es ist höchste Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst, Sarah", sagte Mary.  
  
Doch Sarah riss die Augen weit auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh bitte nicht", flehte sie mit bettelnden Augen. "Ich möchte noch aufbleiben."  
  
"Es ist schon viel zu spät. Du bist doch furchtbar müde." Antwortete Mary Blythe eisern.  
  
Erneut gähnte Sarah, aber trotz allem schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Du solltest wirklich schlafen gehen, Sarah." Sagte Anne jetzt mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Morgen haben wir eine ganze Menge vor, oder? Du willst mir doch soviel zeigen, da musst du doch ausgeschlafen sein." Einen Augenblick lang dachte Sarah nach.  
  
Schließlich nickte sie zustimmend. Auf ihre Bitte hin brachte Anne sie ins Bett und bald war sie übermüdet eingeschlafen.  
  
Es würde nur noch zwei Wochen dauern, bis die Hochzeit stattfand. Alle waren schon fürchterlich in die Planung eingespannt. Mrs. Blythe fegte und putzte das Haus ohne Pause. Diana sprach dauernd nur über die Sitzordnung, den Empfang, Annes Frisur und so weiter..... Manchmal wurde Anne das ganze ein bisschen viel und sie sehnte sich dann nach nichts mehr, als einen ruhigen Spaziergang mit Gil. Ganz alleine mit ihm am See entlang zu schlendern. Dem Zwitschern der Vögel zu lauschen, während sie seine Hand hielt und sie einander zärtliche Worte zu flüsterten. Doch diese Augenblicke wurden nur allzu oft unterbrochen. Heimlich stahlen sich die beiden manchmal davon, um einige ruhige Minuten zu erhaschen. 


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27 Nur wenige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft traf Diana die Entscheidung, dass Anne unmöglich bis zu ihrer Hochzeit mit Gilbert unter dem gleichen Dach leben konnte.  
  
Mrs. Lynde tratschte bereits in ganz Avonlea, was das für komische Sitten wären, dass die Braut bereits vor der Hochzeit im selben Haus schliefe. Bevor das Ganze zu üblen Gerüchten eskalierte machte Diana Anne den Vorschlag solange bei den Barrys unter- zukommen. So kam es, dass Anne im Gästezimmer von Dianas Eltern untergebracht wurde.  
  
Hier jedoch war sie nur noch mehr dem allgemeinen Hochzeitsstress mit seinen Vorbereitungen ausgesetzt. Mrs. Barry war, wie Diana mit Feuereifer bei der Sache dabei und unablässig sprach sie davon.  
  
Am Abend vor der Hochzeit, nahm das ganze schließlich seinen Höhepunkt an. Mrs. Blythe, Mrs. Barry, Mrs. Lynde, Diana und auch Diana Schwester Minie Mae saßen im Wohnzimmer und plapperten aufgeregt über den nächsten Tag. Nochmals Sitzordnung hier, Hochzeitsmarsch da..... Anne saß stumm zwischen ihnen. Sie kam sich wie der einzigste Mensch vor, der nichts mit all dem zu tun hatte. Dabei war es doch ihr großer Tag. Die Gedanken schwirrten wirr durch ihren Kopf und wie von weitem hörte sie das Geplapper der anderen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr hören. Abrupt stand sie auf.  
  
"Anne, wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Diana erstaunt.  
  
"Ich muss ein bisschen an die frische Luft. Mir ist nicht gut." Antwortete Anne leise.  
  
"Was? Du wirst doch jetzt nicht krank werden!" rief Mrs. Barry erschrocken.  
  
"Das wäre ja eine Katastrophe, die Braut am Hochzeitstag krank." Schrie auch Mrs. Lynde.  
  
Sie wurden jetzt alle regelrecht hysterisch.  
  
Anne seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir geht es gut. Ich brauch nur ein wenig frische Luft."  
  
"Das ist bestimmt nur das Lampenfieber", mischte sich jetzt Diana ein. "Geh nur, Anne. Mach einen kleinen Spaziergang. Wir organisieren alles. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Liebevoll tätschelte sie Annes Hand.  
  
Dankbar lächelte Anne ihrer Freundin zu. Sie nickte den anderen zu und ging zu Tür.  
  
"Aber zieh dir ja nur eine Jacke an!" Rief ihr Mrs. Barry zu. "Sonst hast du morgen einen Schnupfen und stehst mit roter Nase vor dem Altar."  
  
Anne gab keine Antwort, sondern ging hinaus. Es war eine Wohltat für sie, in die Nachtluft hinaus zutreten. Die Sterne leuchteten hell am Himmel. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und sog die Stille in sich hinein. Sie fühlte sich frei, wie ein Vogel, der seinem Käfig endlich entronnen war. Als sie den schmalen Feldweg hinunter zum See lief, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Gilbert. Obwohl all der Trubel manchmal ein bisschen viel war, freute sie sich natürlich auf den morgigen Tag. Den morgen würde sie seine Frau werden.  
  
In der Dunkelheit machte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Gestalt auf dem Weg vor sich aus. Es war Gilbert der ihr entgegen kam. Ein Strahlen breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Gil!" rief sie erfreut.  
  
Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und kam auf sie zu. "Minnie Mae hat mir verraten, dass du einen Spaziergang machst", er nahm ihre Hände und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Ja, ich brauchte ein wenig frische Luft. Mir schwirrt der Kopf von all dem Geplapper der anderen, " lachte sie.  
  
"Sie machen wohl eine ganze Menge Trubel, nicht wahr?" sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. "Hast du Angst vor morgen?" fragte er weiter.  
  
"Nein", entschieden schüttelte Anne den Kopf. "Morgen wird der schönste Tag in meinem Leben sein, denn ich werde dich heiraten. Ich liebe dich, Gil."  
  
"Und ich liebe dich, Anne." Sie küssten sich und vergessen waren alle Gäste und all das drum herum, dass so eine Hochzeit mit sich brachte. 


	28. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28  
  
"Anne, Anne bist du endlich soweit!" Rief Diana aufgeregt. Zum wohl hundertsten- mal kam sie an diesem Morgen ins Zimmer gestürmt. Diana schien aufgeregter zu sein, als die Braut.  
  
Anne stand im Gästezimmer der Barrys und betrachtete sich in dem großen Wandspiegel. Ja, sie war fertig. Das Brautkleid war angezogen, die Haare gemacht, der Schleier festgesteckt, sie musste nur noch ihren Brautstrauß in die Hand nehmen, der auf einem kleinen Tischchen in der Vase stand. Es bestand auf hellrosafarbenen Rosen und weißen Lilien.  
  
"Anne", begeisterte klatsche Diana in die Hände, als sie ihre Freundin nur genauer betrachtete. "Du siehst hinreißend aus." Staunend stand Diana vor ihr.  
  
Anne lächelte sie an: "Du sagst das auch nicht nur, weil du meine Freundin bist?"  
  
"Nein, du bist wunderhübsche, Anne. Die schönste Braut, die Avonlea je gesehen hat." Diana lachte und umarmte sie. "Oh, mein Gott, Anne, " rief sie sofort wie der aufgeregt. "Wir müssen gehen. Ich schau schnell nach ob Vater schon den Wagen vorgefahren hat." Schon rannte sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Lachend schüttelte Anne den Kopf. Diana war wirklich ein Goldschatz, aber heute wohl ein bisschen überdreht. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Brautstrauß, warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und sagte zu sich selbst: "Eines zumindest ist sicher, Anne Shirley, deine Nase kann sich sehen lassen." Sie lächelte sich selbst zu und ging hinunter.  
  
Im Wagen der Barrys fuhren sie zur Kirche. Die Sonne schien hinunter auf die kleine weiß getünchte Kirche. Die Leute hatten bereits auf ihren Kirchenbänken platz genommen. Alle warteten nur noch auf die Braut. Im Vorraum stand Mr. Blythe, der Annes Brautführer war.  
  
Er lächelte ihr zu, als sie den Raum betrat. "Du siehst fantastisch aus, Anne." Sagte er leise und küsste die Wange seiner Schwiegertochter.  
  
"Sind schon alle da?" Fragte Anne, jetzt wurde auch sie ein wenig nervös. Alle wurden sie anstarren, wenn sie die Kirche betreten würde.  
  
John tätschelte ihr die Hand und nickte: "Keine Bange, alles wird gut gehen."  
  
Dankbar lächelte Anne ihn an. Mr. Blythe nickte kurz Mrs. Allan zu die zu ihm hinüber sah. Mrs. Allan lief zu dem Klavier und begann den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen.  
  
Am Arm von ihrem Schwiegervater schritt Anne in die Kirche. Wie erwartet drehten sich gespannt alle Köpfe zu ihr um. Doch zu Anne Erleichterung stellte sie sofort fest, dass sie alle lächelten. Sie schritten den Gang entlang und Anne fühlte sich, als wenn sie auf Wolken schweben würde.  
  
Ihr Blick streifte über einige der Gäste und dann sah sie sie. Dort neben Dr. Stuart saß Christine. Anne schluckte und ihr Herz fing heftig zu pochen an. Natürlich hatte sie damit rechnen müssen, dass Christine mitkam, wenn ihr Vater eingeladen war. Doch irgendwie hatte Anne gehofft, dass sie so taktvoll war und nicht kam. Christine sah sie an und ihre Blickte trafen sich. Sie sah verdammt gut aus mit ihrem dunkeln Haar, welches elegant hochgesteckt war und dem rosafarbenen Kleid. Ausgerechnet Rosa, Annes Lieblingsfarbe, die sie jedoch aufgrund ihrer Haarfarbe nie tragen konnte.  
  
Anne fühlte sich elend, bestimmt sah Christine heute viel besser aus, als sie. "Denk an deine Nase", dachte Anne und sie begann sich wieder besser zu fühlen.  
  
Mochte ja sein, dass Christine hübsch war, aber sie hatte keine so hübsche Nase, wie sie. Diese Momente schienen wie eine Ewigkeit, tatsächlich waren es natürlich nur Sekunden gewesen. Nochmals sah Anne zu Christine und zu ihrem Erstaunen bemerkte sie, dass Christine ihr freundlich zu lächelte. Anne lächelte zurück.  
  
Die Zeremonie war wunderschön und einige der Damen wischten sie die Tränen von den Wangen. Besonders Mrs. Blythe weinte heftig, als Anne und Gilbert sich gegenseitig die Ringe ansteckten.  
  
Von Mrs. Lynde war in diesem Moment ebenfalls ein heftiges Schluchzen zu hören. Verwirrt sahen Anne und Gilbert kurz in ihre Richtung. Mrs. Lynde winkte heftig ab und hob ein riesiges Taschentuch vor ihr Gesicht. Gilbert blickte wieder zu Anne und die beiden mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er schob den Ring über ihren Finger und hielt ihre Hand in seiner.  
  
"Sie dürfen die Braut küssen", sagte Mr. Allan und Gilbert beugte sich zu Anne herab. Er sah in ihre glitzernden grau-grünen Augen und küsste sie.  
  
Die Leute klatschen begeistert und warfen mit Reis, als das Paar aus der Kirche trat. Sarah lief gemeinsam mit Minnie Mae vor ihnen her und streute Blütenblätter. Alle machten sich auf den Weg zu den Blythes.  
  
Dort im Garten, unter schattigen Kastanien würde gefeiert werden. Mr. Barry fuhr das Brautpaar in seinem Wagen dort hin. Anne griff nach Gilberts Hand, als sie ihm Wagen saßen.  
  
"Das ist der beste Tag meines Lebens", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu und drückte ihre Hand.  
  
"Meiner auch, " hauchte Anne küsste ihn rasch.  
  
Das Gratulieren schien im Garten der Blythes kein Ende zu nehmen. Jeder küsste und umarmte das Brautpaar und überreichte sein Geschenk. Schließlich stand auch Christine Stuart vor ihnen. Anne schluckte, was würde passieren?  
  
"Ich wünsche dir alles gute, Gilbert", sagte sie und umarmte ihn als erstes. Dann sah sie zu Anne und erneut lächelte sie. "Alle gute, Anne." Sagte sie und umarmte sie ebenfalls, dabei flüsterte sie Anne ins Ohr. "Ich möchte mich für mein Benehmen bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen entschuldigen. Es war fürchterlich. Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide geheiratet habt und ich denke ich verstehe jetzt mehr von der wahren Liebe, denn auch ich habe meine wahre Liebe getroffen." Sie drehte sich um und stellte den jungen Mann hinter sich vor. "Das ist James Parker."  
  
Der Mann reichte freundlich Anne und Gilbert die Hand und gratulierte ebenfalls. "James ist Pfarrer in einer kleinen Kirchengemeinde in der Nähe von Halifax." Erklärte Christine und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Der Mann war sehr freundlich und im ersten Augenblick konnte man kaum glauben, dass Christine ihn erwählt hatte. Er war keine schillernde Persönlichkeit, keine glänzende Karriere würde auf ihn warten und bestimmt auch kein Reichtum. Aber er war sehr nett und Anne mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Christine jedenfalls strahlte ihn jeden Moment lächelnd an und sie hing regelrecht an seinen Lippen wenn er sprach. Er schien wirklich ihre wahre Liebe zu sein und Anne freute sich für Christine. Jeder sollte im Leben seine wahre Liebe treffen. Sie sah zu Gilbert und ihr Herz schlug Purzelbäume in ihrer Brust. 


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29  
  
Dicke Schneeflocken wirbelten vor dem Fenster durch die Luft. Der Garten war unter einer weißen Schneedecke verschwunden. Einige Vögel hüpften zwischen den Ästen eines kahlen Apfelbaums hin und her. Ein paar andere saßen dick aufgeplustert auf dem Baum gegenüber und beobachteten das muntere Spiel. Plötzlich huschte ein Eichhörnchen über den weiß eingeschneiten Rasen es hinterließ niedliche kleine Tapser im Schnee. So plötzlich wie es gekommen war, war das Tier auch schon wieder in einem Busch verschwunden. Das Gesicht auf die Hände gestützt saß Anne am Schreibtisch und beobachtet das Schauspiel. Gerade hatte sie wieder einmal versucht ihre Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen. Doch dann waren, wie so oft, ihre Gedanken abgeschweifte. Sie dachte an Gilbert und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Seit drei Monaten waren sie verheiratet und Anne genoss jede Minute mit ihm. Manchmal bedauerte sie es nur, dass Gilbert soviel arbeiten musste. Im Krankenhaus war immer eine Menge los und an manchen Tagen war eine Schicht von 12 Stunden keine Seltenheit. Sie seufzte und wand sich wieder dem Papier zu. Jede Minute, die er nicht bei ihr war, vermisste sie Gilbert. Doch sie wusste, wie sehr er seine Arbeit liebte und wenn es darum ging jemanden zu heilen oder ihm gar das Leben zu retten, war er mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache. Dies war ja auch eine seiner Eigenschaften, die Anne so sehr an ihm liebte. In ihren Augen war er der beste Arzt, den es geben konnte.  
  
Flink huschte ihre Feder wieder über das Papier, sie wollte ihre Gedanken festhalten, bevor sie wieder entschwanden. Rusty lag auf einem weichen Kissen neben dem Kamin und schlief wohlig. Der Kater hatte sich indem kleinen Häuschen am Stadtrand von Halifax hervorragend eingelebt. Er hatte sein Revier abgesteckt und bereits in der Nachbarschaft einen Rivalen entdeckt. Einen großen rot getigerten, mit dem er regelmäßig heftige Kämpfe austrug.  
  
Doch jetzt war es selbst Rusty draußen zu kalt und er lag lieber drinnen neben dem Feuer und wärmte sein Fell. Anne hatte sich noch nicht so gut eingelebt, wie der große Kater.  
  
Natürlich war sie glücklich mit Gilbert, doch durch seine Arbeit war er oft fort. Daher fühlte Anne sich manchmal recht einsam in ihrem kleinen Häuschen. Ihre Nachbarinnen waren alle älter als Anne. Sie waren zwar nett, doch eine verwandte Seele war nicht unter ihnen. Noch dazu war Halifax anders, als Hopetown.  
  
Bisher war Anne es gewohnt gewesen, dass sie es nicht weit bis zum Wald oder den Wiesen hatte. Schon immer hatte sie gerne Streifzüge durch die Natur unternommen, wenn ihr der Sinn danach stand. Doch hier in Halifax war dies nicht so einfach. Obwohl sie am Stadtrand lebten, musste man dennoch ein Gutes Stück zu Fuß zurücklegen, bis man Wälder und Wiesen erreichte.  
  
Alles in allem bemühte Anne sich einzuleben und Gilbert gegenüber erwähnte sie ihre Einsamkeit nie. Sie wollte ihn glücklich machen und Anne wusste, er arbeitete gerne im Krankenhaus. Seufzend setzte sie sich neben Rusty und strich ihm über das Fell. Sofort fing der Kater zu schnurren an.  
  
"Ich werde mich schon noch einleben, nicht wahr Rusty?" Rusty maunzte und schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
Es war schon spät, als Gilbert nach Hause kam. Anne sah von ihrem Buch auf und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Hallo, Gil! Wie war dein Tag?" Er küsste sie rasch und Anne merkte sofort, dass er ein wenig betrübt war. "Was ist?" Fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Es war ein schrecklicher Tag, Anne." Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und nahm ihre Hand. Anne sah ihn fragend an. "Ich konnte dem kleinen Mädchen einfach nicht helfen." Sprach er weiter. Anne wusste, von wem er sprach. Seit einigen Tagen bereits kämpfte man im Krankenhaus von Halifax um das Leben eines fünfjährigen Mädchens, das schwer an Scharlach erkrankt war. "Wir haben den Kampf heute verloren, Anne." Erklärte Gilbert mit tonloser Stimme.  
  
Sofort legte Anne den Arm um ihn. Oh wie schrecklich musste es sein, ein kleines Mädchen zu verlieren? Alles zu tun und doch nicht helfen zu können?  
  
"Gil, es tut mir leid. Willst du darüber reden?" Versuchte sie ihm über diese schwierige Situation zu helfen.  
  
Stumm schüttelte Gilbert den Kopf. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, dass hatte er bereits den ganzen Tag getan. Jetzt war er bei Anne, seiner wundervollen Anne, und bei ihr wollte er Trost und Ablenkung finden: "Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er deshalb.  
  
"Nun ja, heute Mittag habe ich mal wieder versucht zu schreiben. Aber irgendwie bleibt es immer nur bei dem Versuch, es kommt nichts gescheites dabei raus." Seufzte Anne mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Lies es mir doch mal vor", sagte Gilbert und blickte in ihre Augen.  
  
Annes Herz begann zu pochen: "Oh, nein. Du wirst mich bestimmt nur auslachen." Wehrte sie ab.  
  
"Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht auslachen. Bitte Anne, lies es mir vor." Für einen Moment schwieg sie. Sollte sie ihm wirklich eines ihrer Gedichte vorlesen? Was wenn es ihm nicht gefallen würde? Konnte sie mit seiner Kritik fertig werden? Bestimmt wurde sie mit seiner Kritik jedoch besser fertig, als mit jeder anderen. Von einem völlig Fremden zu hören, dass ihre Schreiberei schrecklich war, war bestimmt tausendmal schlimmer.  
  
"Also gut", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber du darfst wirklich nicht lachen. Versprich es."  
  
"Ok, ich verspreche es." Um sein Versprechen zu besiegeln, küsste er sie. Anne stand auf und holte einige der Blätter, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen. Dann setze sie sich wieder zu Gilbert. Der streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und legte seinen Kopf in Annes Schoß.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass Anne begann. Nervös zupfte sie an ihrer Haarsträhnen. Sie schluckte nochmals und begann dann zu lesen. Ihre helle, klare Stimme erfüllte den Raum. Es war ein Gedicht über den Winter und den Eindruck den er auf Anne machte. Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Raum. Anne glaubte schon, Gilbert wäre eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich seine Augen öffnete und sie ansah. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen schimmerten im Schein des Kaminfeuers.  
  
"Anne, das war wunderschön. Ich finde du solltest unbedingt etwas von Deinen Arbeiten einschicken."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Anne unsicher. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Ihr Gedicht hatte ihm gefallen. War das alles vielleicht nur ein Traum?  
  
"Natürlich", jetzt strahlte er sie an und setzte sich auf. "Du hast Talent zum Schreiben, meine Anne." Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und jetzt lächelte auch Anne.  
  
"Danke, Gil." Flüsterte sie und küsste ihn. 


	30. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30  
  
Zunächst war geplant gewesen, dass Anne und Gilbert Weihnachten in Avonlea verbringen würden. Doch kurzfristige musste Gil seinen Urlaub verschieben, da ein anderer Arzt erkrankt war und er dessen Dienst übernehmen musste.  
  
So kam es, dass Anne am Weihnachtsabend alleine den Tannenbaum schmückte. Mr. Raymond eine freundlicher Nachbar, hatte ihr den Baum besorgt. Gegen sieben würde Gil von seiner Schicht nach Hause kommen, bis dahin wollte sie alles fertig haben. Er war sehr betrübt gewesen, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag mit ihr verbringen konnte. Doch Anne hatte ihn nur angelächelt und gesagt, sie hätten schließlich noch den ganzen Abend für sich. Obwohl auch Anne traurig über diesen Umstand war, das sie ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest nicht so feiern konnten, wie sie es vorgehabt hatten.  
  
Anne trat ein Stück von dem Baum zurück und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk Der Baum war mit roten Kerzen, silbernen Kugel und roten Schleifen geschmückt. Er erstrahlt regelrecht. Es duftete nach Tannen und das Feuer im Kamin knisterte fröhlich. Langsam füllte sich das Haus mit dem wohlriechenden Duft, der Gans, die Anne im Ofen zubereitete. Später deckte sie den Tisch festlich. Als alles fertig war, setzt Anne sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und wartete. Rusty leistete ihr dabei Gesellschaft.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich der Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand auf 19.00 Uhr zu. Erwartungsvoll lauschte Anne und hoffte bald Gilberts Schritte im Flur zu hören. Doch nichts rührte sich. Um halb acht war immer noch nichts von Gilbert zu sehen. Unruhig lief Anne in die Küche, um nach der Gans zu sehen. Sie war fertig und sollt eigentlich schon auf dem Tisch stehen. Unablässig tickte die Uhr an der Wand. Anne versuchte zu lesen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Um 21. 00 Uhr war Anne regelrecht verzweifelt. Die Gans war kalt und somit dahin. Weinend saß sie auf dem Sofa, so hatte sie sich ihr gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest ganz bestimmt nicht ausgemalt.  
  
Es war fast 23.00 Uhr als Gilbert mit schnellen Schritten durch den Schnee auf das kleine Haus zu lief. Dunkel und verlassen schien es da zu liegen. Der Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er hatte geplant mit Anne ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest zu verbringen. Doch alles war verdorben worden. Die Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses war übergequollen vor kranken Menschen. Alle Schwestern und Ärzte hatten stundenlang zu tun gehabt. Keine Minute Zeit war für eine noch so kleine Pause geblieben.  
  
Er öffnete die Haustür und sah, dass ihm Wohnzimmer nur noch schwach das Kaminfeuer brannte. Rasch legte er den Mantel ab und ging hinein. Anne war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Die Knie angezogen lag sie da und schlief. An ihren Wangen klebten getrocknete Tränen.  
  
Gilbert sah zu dem liebevoll gedeckten Esstisch und dem hübschen Weihnachtsbaum. Anne hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, alles zu schmücken. Rusty lag auf dem Sessel und seine Augen schienen ihn böse anzufunkeln. Gilbert ignorierte ihn und kniete vor dem Sofa nieder.  
  
Zärtlich strich er Anne über die Wange: "Anne?" flüsterte er leise. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. "Anne es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte er sich sogleich. "Es war so viel los, dass ich unmöglich fort konnte. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Flehentlich sah er sie an.  
  
Wortlos blickte Anne ihn an, sie wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Schließlich konnte man sich als Arzt nicht einfach nach Stunden richten. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, legte die Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid, meine Königin. Du hast dir soviel Mühe gegeben, " flüsterte er an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Gil. Manchmal fühle ich mich nur so alleine hier." Es war das erste Mal, dass Anne zugab sich allein zu fühlen. Erstaunt sah Gilbert sie an. Er war nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie könnte sich hier in Halifax einsam fühlen.  
  
"Komm her", sagte er, stand auf und zog sie hoch. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich einsam fühlst. Ich werde alles wieder gut machen, ich verspreche es."  
  
"Es ist schon gut, Gil." Winkte sie ab. "Ich liebe dich, es macht nichts."  
  
"Doch, es macht etwas. Du bist nicht glücklich hier in Halifax, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich bin glücklich, Gil. Es ist nur alles so anders, als in Hopetown oder in Avonlea. Ich habe keine Freunde hier und.." Sie schniefte ein wenig. "Du bist leider so oft weg."  
  
Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich: "Das wusste ich nicht, mein Anne-Mädchen. Ich muss gestehen, ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht. Bitte verzeih mir."  
  
Obwohl Anne weiterhin abwiegelt, es sei alles in Ordnung, begann in seinem Kopf ein Entschluss heranzureifen. Er wollte Anne glücklich machen und er würde alles daran setzen, dies zu erreichen. 


	31. Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31  
  
Nach Weihnachten fuhren sie nach Avonlea. Dort würden sie Sylvester und Neujahr feiern. Das kleine Dorf war eingehüllt in Schnee und Eis und Anne genoss die Fahrt von der Bahnstation bis nach Avonlea. Dick eingehüllt saßen sie im Schlitten, mit dem Fred Wright sie abgeholt hatte und lauschten dem Schnauben des Pferdes.  
  
"Ist es nicht wunderschön hier", seufzte Anne und Gilbert legte lachend den Arm um sie.  
  
Herzlichste wurden die beiden von den Blythe und Diana begrüßt. Sie war nicht mit zur Bahnstation gefahren, sondern hatte hier bei den Blythe auf die beiden gewartet. Diana war schwanger und hatte bereits einen dicken, runden Bauch. Anne umarmte ihre Freundin und lachte, als der dicke Bauch ein wenig im Weg war. Gemeinsam setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer und tauschten Neuigkeiten aus.  
  
Am nächsten Tag schien die Sonne und der Schnee glitzerte dadurch. Es war zwar eisig kalt, aber die Luft war klar und rein. Nachmittags gingen Anne, Gilbert, Sarah, Fred und Diana zum Schlittschuhlaufen. Der See war zugefroren und sie hatten einen Heidenspaß.  
  
Wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft blieb Diana allerdings lieber am Ufer stehen und beobachtete das lustige Treiben der anderen. Nach einer Weile wurde es ihr jedoch kalt und sie wollte lieber nach Hause gehen. Sarah hatte bereits ebenfalls schon eine ganz rote Nase.  
  
Anne gefiel es jedoch so gut, dass sie sich gar nicht losreißen konnte. Schließlich beschlossen Anne und Gilbert noch ein Weilchen zu bleiben, während die anderen sich auf den Heimweg machen. Hand in Hand liefen sie noch einige Runden über das Eis.  
  
"Lass uns noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen", bettelte Anne, als sie sich die Kufen abgeschnallt hatten. "Es ist so schön hier."  
  
Gilbert nickte und nahm ihre Hand. Langsam ging die Sonne schon unter, als die beiden durch den Schnee stapften. Ohne es zu merken, waren sie in Richtung Green Gables geschlendert. Plötzlich sahen sie das Haus mit den Grünen Giebeln, die jetzt allerdings vom weißen Schnee verdeckt waren.  
  
Anne blieb stehen und blinzelte. "Es ist immer noch so schön, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe."  
  
Still starrten die beiden zu dem Haus hinüber. Kein Mucks war zu hören. Kein Rauch stieg aus dem Kamin auf, kein Licht brannte in den leeren Fenstern.  
  
"Irgendwie stimmte es mich traurig, Green Gables so verlassen zu sehen. Warum wohnt hier eigentlich keiner? Ein so hübsches Haus leer stehen zu lassen, ist eine Schande, " murmelte Anne.  
  
Gilbert legte den Arm um ihre Taille. "Ich weiß nicht, Anne. Ich glaube Mr. Sadler hat es gekauft, aber vor allen Dingen war er an den Weiden und den Äckern interessiert, die zu Green Gables gehören. Er hat ja bereits ein großes Haus."  
  
Anne nickte nur stumm. Plötzlich durchfuhr Gilbert ein Geistesblitz. "Ja, genau, dass war es. Warum bin ich nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen?" fragte er sich in Gedanken." Sein Plan war endlich perfekt, er wusste genau, was er tun würde. Es küsste Annes Stirn und grinste.  
  
"Was meinst du, Dad?" fragte Gilbert, als er mit seinem Vater am nächsten Tag im Wohnzimmer saß. Mr. Blythe stopfte gerade seine Pfeife und nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Die Idee gefällt mir von deiner Mutter ganz zu schweigen. Wenn sie das hört, wird sie total aus dem Häuschen sein."  
  
"Aber bitte erzähl ihr noch nichts, Dad. Ich weiß nicht, ob Mom, nicht versehentlich Anne etwas verraten würde. Vor allen Dingen, will ich erst alles sicher arrangiert haben. Es ist ja noch einiges zu regeln."  
  
"Nein, ich verrate ihr noch kein Wort, ehrlich. Ich werde erst damit herausrücken, wenn ihr schon wieder in Halifax seid. Einverstanden?" Fragte Mr. Blythe grinsend.  
  
"Gut. Könntest du vielleicht auch schon mal mit Mr. Sadler reden. Du kennst ihn doch recht gut und.." Gilbert verstummte plötzlich, denn Anne kam gerade ins Zimmer.  
  
"Na, da kommt ja meine Lieblingsschwiegertochter", lenkte Mr. Blythe rasch ab, bevor Anne merkte, dass sie ihr etwas verheimlichten.  
  
"Ich bin doch deine einzige Schwiegertochter, Dad." Lachte Anne und setzte sich neben Gilbert auf das Sofa.  
  
Sie sah die beiden an und fragte plötzlich: "Habt ihr irgendwelche Geheimnise? Man könnte meinen, dass ich euch gerade bei etwas unterbrochen habe."  
  
"Es könnte keine schönere Unterbrechung geben", antwortete Gilbert und küsste ihre Wange.  
  
Fragend sah Anne ihn an, jetzt hatte sie nur noch vielmehr das Gefühl, dass hier etwas verheimlicht wurde.  
  
Doch Mr. Blythe umging die Situation geschickte. "Geht ihr beide eigentlich auf den Neujahrsball in Carmody? Es ist das Ereignis des Jahres in Avonlea. Wie ich gehört habe, haben die Pye`s dieses Jahr das Fest mitausgestattet. Bestimmt bilden sie sich wieder eine ganze Menge darauf ein."  
  
Dankbar für die Ablenkung, setzte Gilbert an dem Punkt mit an. Sie plauderten weiter über die Pye`s und den Ball, so dass Anne nicht mehr daran dachte, weiter zu fragen.  
  
Der Neujahrsball war ein voller Erfolg und obwohl Josie Pye, Anne dauernd irgendwelche giftigen Blicke zuwarf, genoss Anne das Fest unheimlich. Sie liebte Avonlea und das ganze Völkchen hier. Umso schmerzlicher war schließlich die Abreise. Sie hatte inzwischen viele Freunde hier und in Halifax war so gut wie niemand da. 


	32. Kapitel 32

Kapitel 32  
  
Kater Rusty jedoch war begeistert, als sie nach Hause kamen. Mrs. Becker, eine alte Dame, die in der Nachbarschaft wohnte, hatte sich während ihrer Abwesenheit um Rusty gekümmert.  
  
Außerdem hatte sie die Post der Blyhtes entgegen genommen und Anne sah gerade den kleinen Stapel durch, der auf der Garderobe lag. Das meiste war nichts interessantes, Rechnungen, das Probeexemplar einer Zeitung usw. Doch dann war noch ein brauner Umschlag dabei, der Anne völlig unbekannt war. Sie drehte ihn um und las den Absender.  
  
Ein kleiner Schrei wich aus ihrer Kehle. Gilbert der währenddessen die Koffer nach oben getragen hatte, rannte die Treppen herunter.  
  
"Anne was ist?" fragte er erschrocken.  
  
"Gil.. Ich.. Ich hab Post vom Winfield Verlag." Stammelte sie aufgeregt und zeigte ihm den Umschlag.  
  
Vor ungefähr vier Wochen hatte Anne allen Mut zusammen genommen und ein Manuskript ihrer Geschichten and den Verlag geschickt.  
  
Gilbert grinste: "Mach es doch auf." Mit zitternden Fingern begann Anne an dem Umschlag zu nesteln, doch sie bekam ihn nicht auf. Seufzend reichte sie ihm Gilbert.  
  
"Bitte, Gil. Mach du ihn auf, ich kann nicht."  
  
Gilbert öffnete schließlich den Umschlag und huschte mit den Augen über den Brief.  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er sagte: "Sie haben es angenommen, Anne. Sie wollen deine Geschichten veröffentlichen. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich."  
  
Hastig griff Anne nach dem Brief, um ihn mit eigenen Augen zu lesen.  
  
"Gil, bitte kneif mich mal. Ich glaube, ich träume." Gilbert lachte und zog sie in seine Arme.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen schwebte Anne wie auf Wolken, sie gab sich so sehr ihrer Freude hin, dass ihr gar nicht auffiel, dass Gilbert des Öfteren Telefonate führte, die er abrupt abbrach, wenn sie ins Zimmer kam. Sie merkte auch nicht, dass er heimlich die Post abfing und einige Briefe aus Avonlea vor ihr geheim hielt. Eigentlich hätte Anne es bemerken müssen, denn Gilbert war nicht besonders geschickt darin, ein Geheimnis zu verbergen. Normalerweise konnte sie es in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er ihr etwas verschwieg. Doch sie war so selig über die Veröffentlichung, dass sie alles vergaß. Gilbert seinerseits war natürlich froh darüber, schließlich sollte es eine Überraschung werden. 


	33. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33  
  
Es wurde März und Annes Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Langsam erwachte die Natur aus ihrem langen Winterschlaf. Zu Annes Überraschung, schlug Gilbert die Fahrt nach Avonlea vor.  
  
"Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk kann ich dir nur in Avonlea geben", sagte er und lächelt sie an.  
  
Verwundert schüttelte Anne den Kopf. Aber wie immer freute sie sich auf Avonlea. Außerdem hatte auch sie eine Überraschung für Gilbert, sie wollte nur den richtigen Augenblick dafür abwarten. Und welcher Ort konnte besser dafür sein, als Avonlea. Wenn sie gemeinsam einen Spaziergang durch die Liebeslaube unternahmen.  
  
Einen Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag fuhren sie nach Avonlea und wurden wie immer herzlich begrüßt. Anne wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass alle über Gilberts geplantes Geschenk bescheid wussten. Sie lächelten verdächtig und auch Diana strahlte sie immer zu an, während sie die kleine, niedliche Tochter von Diana in den Armen hielt. Das Baby hatte ebenso schwarzes Haar wie seine Mutter und Diana hatte sie Anne-Cordelia genannt. Anne herzte das Baby und ihre Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll, was jedoch keiner bemerkte.  
  
An ihrem Geburtstag war es ein ungewöhnlich warmer Märztag. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und zartes Grün zeigte sich auf den Wiesen. Das Wetter war perfekt für den Tag. Anne bekam einen Haufen Geschenke an diesem Tag. Mary schenkte ihr eine hübsche Patchworkdecke, von Diana bekam sie ein in Leder eingebundenes Notizbuch und von Gilbert eine hübsche goldene Kette. Die ganze Zeit über fragte Anne sich jedoch, was Gilbert ihr wohl nur in Avonlea gegeben konnte.  
  
Am Nachmittag nahm Gilbert plötzlich ihre Hand und sagte: "Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen, Anne. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag dazu." Nur zu gerne hackte sie sich bei ihm ein.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie noch wahr, wie ihre Schwiegermutter Gilbert verschmitzt zu lächelte. Sie schlenderten am See entlang und genossen das traumhafte Wetter.  
  
Anne entschied in ihrem Herzen, dass nun der richtige Augenblick war, um es Gilbert zu sagen. Es war Zeit, ihm ihre Überraschung zu offenbaren. Sie waren inzwischen weitergelaufen und konnten nun Green Gables vor sich sehen.  
  
"Gil, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Begann Anne. Doch Gilbert legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
"Pssst, erst muss ich dir etwas sagen und zeigen. Komm, " er nahm ihre Hand und schritt auf Green Gables zu. An den Fenstern hingen jetzt Vorhänge und offensichtlich war der Hof gefegt worden.  
  
"Wohnt jetzt jemand hier?" fragte Anne verwundert, als sie es bemerkte.  
  
"Lass uns doch nach sehen", antwortete Gilbert und betrat die Veranda. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. "Es ist offen, lass uns mal reingehen, " sagte er.  
  
"Gil!" Rief Anne entsetzt. "Wir können doch nicht einfach reingehen."  
  
"Komm schon", sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
  
Anne sah sich einen Moment lang im Hof um, es war niemand zu sehen. Eigentlich war sie schon neugierig darauf, zu sehen, ob es innen immer noch so aussah wie früher. Nach kurzem zögern zuckte sie mit den Schultern und folgte Gilbert, der bereits in den Gang getreten war.  
  
"Gil", flüsterte sie. "Was wenn jetzt jemand nach Hause kommt." Ängstlich sah sie sich im Flur um. Lächelnd nahm sie jedoch war, das das alte Farmhaus immer noch den Charme von dem Green Gables hatte, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit kennen gelernt hatte. Im Großen und Ganzen war alles beim alten gelassen worden. Natürlich war renoviert worden, doch es war nicht viel verändert worden.  
  
"Anne, könntest du dir vorstellen hier zu leben?" fragte Gilbert plötzlich und berührte sachte ihre Hand.  
  
Anne lachte: "Seit meiner Kindheit habe ich mir vorgestellt hier zu leben." Ihr Blick glitt träumerisch durch das alte Haus. "Aber lass uns lieber gehen, ich will nicht, dass wir noch als Einbrecher verdächtig werden, wenn die Hauseigentümer zurückkommen."  
  
"Aber sie sind doch schon da", sagte Gilbert und lachte.  
  
Erschrocken drehte Anne sich um, doch niemand stand hinter ihr. "Gil, mach keine Scherze", schallt sie ihn. "Ich bin zu Tode erschrocken."  
  
"Aber Anne, es ist wahr." Antwortete er und grinste sie an.  
  
Ärgerlich verschränkte Anne jetzt die Arme vor ihrer Brust: "Gilbert Blythe, würdest du mir jetzt mal sagen wovon du eigentlich redest. Hier ist doch niemand außer wir zwei."  
  
"Richtig, Anne-Mädchen. Das meine ich ja."  
  
"Gil, was um Himmelswillen.." Plötzlich stockte sie. Meinte er etwas das..das.. "Gil, willst du etwa sagen..." Sie schluckte und sah ihn an.  
  
Er ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. "Meine Königin, dies ist von nun an, dein Königreich."  
  
"Was..? Aber..Hast du etwa..?" Stammelte Anne unzusammenhängend.  
  
"Green Gables gehört uns und wir werden hier wohnen. Das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich."  
  
Vor Freud schrie Anne laut auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Gil, das ist das wundervollste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe." Sie küsste ihn und drückte sich an ihn. "Aber Gil", rief sie plötzlich und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "was ist mit deiner Arbeit im Krankenhaus?"  
  
Gilbert lächelte sie zärtlich an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebes, alles ist schon geplant. Ich werde hier in Avonlea meine Praxis eröffnen. Ich bin das Krankenhausleben auch schon leid. Ich will endlich mein eigener Herr werden und nirgends lieber, als hier."  
  
"Oh, Gil. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Erneut schloss sie ihn in die Arme.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Anne." Flüsterte er an ihr Ohr.  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Zimmer. "Gil, es ist wunderschön, wann hast du das alles eingefädelt."  
  
"Dad hat mir dabei geholfen, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass mit dem Kauf alles klappt und es renoviert. Meine Mutter hat zusammen mit Diana die Möbel und den Rest des Hauses auf Hochglanz gebracht."  
  
"Ihr seid wirklich alle einmalig", lachte Anne.  
  
"Du bist einmalig Anne und alle lieben dich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich heute Nacht hier bleiben? Es ist alles da."  
  
Anne strahlte und Gilbert brauchte keine andere Antwort.  
  
Aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie später im Bett und lauschten auf den Herzschlag des anderen.  
  
"Gil", flüsterte Anne plötzlich leise, "ich hab übrigens auch noch eine Überraschung für dich. Ich wollte nur den perfekten Augenblick abwarten und ich glaube jetzt ist der perfekte Moment." Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn an.  
  
Der Mond schien hell ins Zimmer und Gilbert sah ihre helle Haut, die ihn immer wieder an frisch gefallenen Schnee erinnerte.  
  
"Wie schön sie doch ist", dachte er und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. "Was meine Königin?"  
  
"Gil, wir bekommen ein Baby." Ihre Augen glitzerten und ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.  
  
Gilbert hielt einen Moment inne. "Was?" fragte er ein wenig verdutzt.  
  
"Ich hab gesagt, dass.." Begann Anne erneut, doch im selben Moment setzte er sich ruckartig auf und zog sie in seine Arme.  
  
"Ist das wahr Anne?" fragte er lachend.  
  
"Ja, Gil, wir werden Eltern."  
  
"Oh, Anne. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und hielt sie in seinen Armen.  
  
Der Mond schien auf das alte Farmhaus mit den Grünen Giebeln und es schien, als lächelte er. Neues Leben wurde hier in die alten Giebel eingehaucht. Ein Leben voll Glück, Wärme und Freude und vor allem voller wahrer Liebe.  
  
ENDE  
Kapitel 33 Es wurde März und Annes Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Langsam erwachte die Natur aus ihrem langen Winterschlaf. Zu Annes Überraschung, schlug Gilbert die Fahrt nach Avonlea vor. "Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk kann ich dir nur in Avonlea geben", sagte er und lächelt sie an. Verwundert schüttelte Anne den Kopf. Aber wie immer freute sie sich auf Avonlea. Außerdem hatte auch sie eine Überraschung für Gilbert, sie wollte nur den richtigen Augenblick dafür abwarten. Und welcher Ort konnte besser dafür sein, als Avonlea. Wenn sie gemeinsam einen Spaziergang durch die Liebeslaube unternahmen. Einen Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag fuhren sie nach Avonlea und wurden wie immer herzlich begrüßt. Anne wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass alle über Gilberts geplantes Geschenk bescheid wussten. Sie lächelten verdächtig und auch Diana strahlte sie immer zu an, während sie die kleine, niedliche Tochter von Diana in den Armen hielt. Das Baby hatte ebenso schwarzes Haar wie seine Mutter und Diana hatte sie Anne-Cordelia genannt. Anne herzte das Baby und ihre Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll, was jedoch keiner bemerkte. An ihrem Geburtstag war es ein ungewöhnlich warmer Märztag. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und zartes Grün zeigte sich auf den Wiesen. Das Wetter war perfekt für den Tag. Anne bekam einen Haufen Geschenke an diesem Tag. Mary schenkte ihr eine hübsche Patchworkdecke, von Diana bekam sie ein in Leder eingebundenes Notizbuch und von Gilbert eine hübsche goldene Kette. Die ganze Zeit über fragte Anne sich jedoch, was Gilbert ihr wohl nur in Avonlea gegeben konnte. Am Nachmittag nahm Gilbert plötzlich ihre Hand und sagte: "Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen, Anne. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag dazu." Nur zu gerne hackte sie sich bei ihm ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie noch wahr, wie ihre Schwiegermutter Gilbert verschmitzt zu lächelte. Sie schlenderten am See entlang und genossen das traumhafte Wetter. Anne entschied in ihrem Herzen, dass nun der richtige Augenblick war, um es Gilbert zu sagen. Es war Zeit, ihm ihre Überraschung zu offenbaren. Sie waren inzwischen weitergelaufen und konnten nun Green Gables vor sich sehen. "Gil, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Begann Anne. Doch Gilbert legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen. "Pssst, erst muss ich dir etwas sagen und zeigen. Komm, " er nahm ihre Hand und schritt auf Green Gables zu. An den Fenstern hingen jetzt Vorhänge und offensichtlich war der Hof gefegt worden. "Wohnt jetzt jemand hier?" fragte Anne verwundert, als sie es bemerkte. "Lass uns doch nach sehen", antwortete Gilbert und betrat die Veranda. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. "Es ist offen, lass uns mal reingehen, " sagte er. "Gil!" Rief Anne entsetzt. "Wir können doch nicht einfach reingehen." "Komm schon", sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Anne sah sich einen Moment lang im Hof um, es war niemand zu sehen. Eigentlich war sie schon neugierig darauf, zu sehen, ob es innen immer noch so aussah wie früher. Nach kurzem zögern zuckte sie mit den Schultern und folgte Gilbert, der bereits in den Gang getreten war. "Gil", flüsterte sie. "Was wenn jetzt jemand nach Hause kommt." Ängstlich sah sie sich im Flur um. Lächelnd nahm sie jedoch war, das das alte Farmhaus immer noch den Charme von dem Green Gables hatte, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit kennen gelernt hatte. Im Großen und Ganzen war alles beim alten gelassen worden. Natürlich war renoviert worden, doch es war nicht viel verändert worden. "Anne, könntest du dir vorstellen hier zu leben?" fragte Gilbert plötzlich und berührte sachte ihre Hand. Anne lachte: "Seit meiner Kindheit habe ich mir vorgestellt hier zu leben." Ihr Blick glitt träumerisch durch das alte Haus. "Aber lass uns lieber gehen, ich will nicht, dass wir noch als Einbrecher verdächtig werden, wenn die Hauseigentümer zurückkommen." "Aber sie sind doch schon da", sagte Gilbert und lachte. Erschrocken drehte Anne sich um, doch niemand stand hinter ihr. "Gil, mach keine Scherze", schallt sie ihn. "Ich bin zu Tode erschrocken." "Aber Anne, es ist wahr." Antwortete er und grinste sie an. Ärgerlich verschränkte Anne jetzt die Arme vor ihrer Brust: "Gilbert Blythe, würdest du mir jetzt mal sagen wovon du eigentlich redest. Hier ist doch niemand außer wir zwei." "Richtig, Anne-Mädchen. Das meine ich ja." "Gil, was um Himmelswillen.." Plötzlich stockte sie. Meinte er etwas das..das.. "Gil, willst du etwa sagen..." Sie schluckte und sah ihn an. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. "Meine Königin, dies ist von nun an, dein Königreich." "Was..? Aber..Hast du etwa..?" Stammelte Anne unzusammenhängend. "Green Gables gehört uns und wir werden hier wohnen. Das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich." Vor Freud schrie Anne laut auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Gil, das ist das wundervollste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe." Sie küsste ihn und drückte sich an ihn. "Aber Gil", rief sie plötzlich und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "was ist mit deiner Arbeit im Krankenhaus?" Gilbert lächelte sie zärtlich an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebes, alles ist schon geplant. Ich werde hier in Avonlea meine Praxis eröffnen. Ich bin das Krankenhausleben auch schon leid. Ich will endlich mein eigener Herr werden und nirgends lieber, als hier." "Oh, Gil. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Erneut schloss sie ihn in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich auch, Anne." Flüsterte er an ihr Ohr. Sie nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Zimmer. "Gil, es ist wunderschön, wann hast du das alles eingefädelt." "Dad hat mir dabei geholfen, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass mit dem Kauf alles klappt und es renoviert. Meine Mutter hat zusammen mit Diana die Möbel und den Rest des Hauses auf Hochglanz gebracht." "Ihr seid wirklich alle einmalig", lachte Anne. "Du bist einmalig Anne und alle lieben dich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich heute Nacht hier bleiben? Es ist alles da." Anne strahlte und Gilbert brauchte keine andere Antwort. Aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie später im Bett und lauschten auf den Herzschlag des anderen. "Gil", flüsterte Anne plötzlich leise, "ich hab übrigens auch noch eine Überraschung für dich. Ich wollte nur den perfekten Augenblick abwarten und ich glaube jetzt ist der perfekte Moment." Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. Der Mond schien hell ins Zimmer und Gilbert sah ihre helle Haut, die ihn immer wieder an frisch gefallenen Schnee erinnerte. "Wie schön sie doch ist", dachte er und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. "Was meine Königin?" "Gil, wir bekommen ein Baby." Ihre Augen glitzerten und ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Gilbert hielt einen Moment inne. "Was?" fragte er ein wenig verdutzt. "Ich hab gesagt, dass.." Begann Anne erneut, doch im selben Moment setzte er sich ruckartig auf und zog sie in seine Arme. "Ist das wahr Anne?" fragte er lachend. "Ja, Gil, wir werden Eltern." "Oh, Anne. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Der Mond schien auf das alte Farmhaus mit den Grünen Giebeln und es schien, als lächelte er. Neues Leben wurde hier in die alten Giebel eingehaucht. Ein Leben voll Glück, Wärme und Freude und vor allem voller wahrer Liebe. ENDE 


End file.
